Desert Rose
by XxNimith531xX
Summary: "You think it a device of the chaotic universe that you and Marik met? No, my dear." Amelia Jones was saved by a mysterious boy one summer ago in Egypt after being separated from her tour group.  Now in Domino, she's reunited with him once again. Marik/O
1. Chapter 1

Desert Rose

Chapter One

It was hot. That much I knew. Nothing else seemed comprehendible. Not the sticky sand or the dryness in my mouth. I suppose this is what happens when one tours Egypt alone and gets separated from their tour group.

There was absolutely nothing around me. Nothing but the barren wasteland of hot desert sand. I barely felt my legs carry me farther and farther through the heat waves of sand. Before I knew what happened, I collapsed unconscious.

When I awoke, God knows how much later, it was cold. It was dark and I couldn't make out much of anything through the shadowy darkness. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. A figure shifted to my side. I bolted upright.

"You passed out in the desert. You're lucky we found you." Lavender eyes met my own ruby ones. I blinked and focused in the darkness.

"Where…am I?" I choked out, horrified at the sound of my cracking voice.

"Safe." Was the only response I received. The figure stepped into the crack of light coming from the doorway and I saw it was a boy my age. He had platinum blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Marik."

AN: Okay, I know this is WAYY short, but I needed some exposition before starting from where I originally wanted to. So, stay tuned for installment two!

XxNimith531xX


	2. Chapter 2: Another Mundane Monday?

Chapter Two

***ONE YEAR LATER***

I walked along the streets of Domino a not-so-very special Monday morning. After having just moved from America, I was still learning shortcuts and streets. I tugged at my new pink and blue uniform uncomfortably as I trudged along with my backpack in hand.

Not that I had anything against uniforms, but this one was…eh. Pink wasn't my favorite color and I didn't think it matched well with the blue skirt and obnoxious bow. But, whatever. Beggars can't be choosers.

As I walked along the street I figured was the correct one, a cute little establishment caught my attention. **Game Shop** was in big letters above the door. I cocked my head to the side, debating if I had enough time to go inside and see what it was about. Maybe they sold Duel Monster cards! Any idiot knew how popular the game was here and I secretly desired to get into it.

Deciding against my better judgment ("punctuality, my Achilles' heel!" ^^), I opened the door and heard a little bell jingle. The shop was pretty small, but well stocked and organized. I slowly crept further in, not seeing anyone around by the counter. I decided to make myself look busy and browse the wares.

True to my suspicion, they sold TONS of Duel Monster packs! Needless to say, I was excited. Now I could finally be a part of what I heard so much about! I've seen countless duels watching the tube about the Duelist Kingdom tournament.

"Hello! Can I help you?" an old man suddenly appeared at my side. I jumped visibly. He laughed and I let out a deep breath. Damn, this old guy was a ninja!

"I'm just looking now, actually." I turned back the cards. The old man seemed to notice my inner turmoil about whether or not to buy.

"Duel Monsters, huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm a big fan, but I'm not sure if I got what it takes to participate."

The old man scoffed, "Oh please, young lady. Everyone starts out a rookie. Take my grandson, for example…"

"What about me, Grandpa?"

I turned and saw a boy with tri-colored hair descend a staircase from behind a door by the counter. He was equipped with a backpack and uniform, too.

"Ah, Yugi! I was just helping this young lady. She's interested in card games, like you." He said with a beaming smile.

Yugi's interest suddenly peaked, "Really?" he turned to me, "You play Duel Monsters?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Eh, not really. I don't have a deck or anything, I'm just curious about it, really."

Yugi's smile didn't waver, "Well, if you want help learning the rules or anything feel free to come to the shop anytime."

"Really?" I was stoked, "That'd be awesome!"

He then noticed my uniform, "You go to the same school I do!" he exclaimed, "You must be new."

I nodded, "Yup, just moved here actually."

"Yuuuuugi!" a call came from outside.

"Yikes! We're late!" Yugi exclaimed, hurrying outside. I made an unpleasant groaning sound and followed him.

"I'll be back later!" I told the old man, assumed to be Yugi's Grandpa. He just waved and chuckled.

"Hey Yugi!" a girl with short brown hair and pretty blue eyes greeted him. She noticed me and smiled, "Who's this?"

"Oh! I never got your name…" Yugi said, embarrassed. I giggled, finding his blush adorable.

"I'm Aimee. I just moved here." I said, looking at Tea.

She smiled again, "Nice to meet you! Wanna walk with us?"

"Yes, _please_!" I groaned, "I was _so_ lost."

"You were on the right path, though." Yugi said as we started walking.

"Oh, good! At least I wasn't _completely_ lost."

We met two other boys on the way to school. A Joey and a Tristan. I was moderately surprised to hear Joey's Brooklyn accent. Somebody from home! That made me feel extremely good, like I wasn't the only foreigner here.

"So, where are ya from Aimee?" Joey asked.

I was startled a moment to hear him address me, "Huh? Oh! America."

"Sweet! Me too! Where from?" he asked, draping an arm over my shoulder. I gave him an exasperated look, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Chicago."

"Ah, the Windy City." He nodded sagely, "Never been there, myself. But I heard it's windy!" he snickered at himself and everyone else just gave him bored glares – myself included.

"_Yeeeah_, not so much." I said, picking his arm up and flinging it off my shoulder.

"Sheesh, _touchy_." He grumbled because no one found him particularly funny.

We made it to the building itself and it loomed before me in a foreboding manner. I sighed. _School_… I pouted and followed the gang inside. Finding my homeroom was with them, I tucked away my class schedule.

The teacher, some Mr. Hates-Kids-But-Is-A-Teacher-Anyway, called me up to the front of the room as everyone settled in, "Everyone! We have a new student, just transferred from America. Aimee, if you could come up here and give a few words?"

I openly glared at him and slowly shuffled up front. I sighed nervously, "Um, I'm Aimee." I waved and mentally kicked myself. _No, duh genius!_ "I transferred from America," I echoed the teachers introduction, "And, uh, so far Domino is pretty cool." I gave a cheesy thumbs-up and skedaddled back to my desk near the back by the window.

I let out a 'phew' as I slid down my seat. The class was boring and I watched out the window daydreaming instead. I fiddled with a golden band around my right ring-finger, twirling it around and around. It was etched with ancient Egyptian symbols and a pretty red gem in the center. I don't know how long later, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Yo, Aimee!"

I jumped and looked around in a daze, "Hmm?" It was Joey right in front of me, sitting in his seat backwards to face me.

"She's a spacey one." Tea whispered to Tristan.

Joey laughed, "You were dug in like a tick! We've been trying to get your attention."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized, "What's up?"

"No worries." Yugi smiled at me, "We were wondering if you wanted to hang with us after school?"

I must've looked surprised because Tea jumped to their defense, "We figured since you're new, that you might want a tour of town."

I smiled widely, "That'd be so great! Thank you!"

"Nah, forget it." Joey said in his drawling voice, "I know what it's like moving and not knowing anyone. That's why we're reaching out."

I felt touched, "Guys… that's really sweet of you." I never experienced kindness like this from strangers (unless they were creepers lol).

"Aw, shucks." Joey grinned.

True to their word, after class we left school and walked around downtown Domino. "This is the square." Tea said with a wave of her arm, showing the fountain and clock.

"It's pretty here." I said breathlessly, "And clean." Apparently this was funny, because the gang laughed. I pouted, "Well, compared to Chicago come _on_!"

"I'll vouch for it." Joey said.

"Where should we go next?" Yugi asked, looking around.

"Well, there's the aquarium, the train station, Duke's game shop, the museum, Kaiba Land, the arcade…" Tristan listed off on his fingers.

"Why don't we head back to the shop?" Yugi suggested, "We can teach you how to play Duel Monsters then!" he remembered my interest. I was stunned he remembered and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!"

"I didn't know you wanted to learn how to play Duel Monsters!" Joey seemed appalled at not being in the _know_.

"Joey, we just met the girl." Tea deadpanned.

"True." He turned on a heel and meandered off with Tristan down the street, "Come on, shake a leg guys!"

We followed them to Yugi's house and entered the game shop. The little ding of the bell made me smile for some reason.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called as we headed upstairs behind the counter, "I'm home! I brought everyone!" There was a grumbling response from some other room that Yugi clearly took as acknowledgement.

We hung out in the living room and I was having a lot of fun just watching and listening to Tristan and Joey bicker.

"They're like a married couple, I swear." I heard Tea say beside me. I giggled and agreed.

"Ignore them." Yugi said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yugi! I brought the packs of cards!" Gramps came in with a box in his hands, "You can pick packs here, but I expect them to be paid for." He warned me.

"Take credit cards?" I asked hopefully.

He laughed, "I can make exceptions." I wooted in triumph and dug into the box.

"Okay, so…what, just pick a few packs and see what happens?" I asked, picking one up and turning to Yugi.

He nodded, "A lot of duelists have themed decks. You'll have to do some research on your own, but we can help you get started."

I had big teary eyes, "Thank you!!"

The arrival of cards caught the bickering boys' attention and they came over to help me shuffle through the packs. I opened the first one and looked through the cards. I frowned at the ugly monsters.

"Battle Ox, Hitatsumi Giant, Giant Soldier of Stone, Kuribo…" I sighed, "Why aren't there any _pretty_ cards?"

"Pfft, the pretty ones are the weakest." Joey snorted. Tea smacked him up the head.

"They are _not_! If you recall, I beat Mai with pretty cards!"

"Oh yeah…" he said with a finger to his chin.

"Mai? Like, Mai Valentine?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Yugi asked.

"Um, _yes_! She's a renowned duelist! She's so badass…" I sighed dreamily.

"Looks like someone's got an idol." Tristan said with a grin.

I 'hmphed' and opened another pack. This time, I was surprised with what I pulled. The very first card that peaked out from the wrapper was _gorgeous_! I pulled it out, ignoring the others and gasped, "Wow…"

"Whatcha get?" Joey asked, pushing Tristan over so he could see over my shoulder, "Athena?"

"A very powerful fairy." Yugi said knowingly. (AN: Okay, I know Athena isn't really found in random packs, but here it is so there!).

"She's beautiful." I whispered.

"She has a nasty effect, too." Yugi smiled at my awe, "Why don't you try running fairies? They're a lot of awesome cards for that kind of deck."

"Yeah, I think I will!" I smiled at him, "Thank you, Yugi." I looked to everyone else, "And you too, guys. You're all really great!"

"Aw, we know." Tristan struck a model pose.

We laughed and continued to chat for a while before I noticed it was getting dark. I cringed, "Well, I better get going before it gets too dark and I can't see where I'm going. _Then_ I'll be lost." I said, getting up and clutching the Athena card closely.

"You want us to walk with you home?" Tea offered.

I shook my head, "You guys are so sweet. You've done so much for me already. Don't sweat it, I'll find my way!" I winked and left into the streets of Domino once again, feeling infinitely better about this Monday.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

Chapter Three.

The rest of the week went by quite uneventfully. The gang showed me the museum, arcade, and I even met their friend Duke Devlin – who struck me as an intense womanizer. Seriously, sirens went off in my head and I mentally told myself to stay away from that one.

Friday was going by so _slowly_, it was ridiculous. I was sitting in class with the gang, hearing Mr. Blah-Blah drone on and on about I don't even know what. I was twirling a strand of my long black hair aimlessly as I zoned out.

I was tapping the eraser of my pencil on my blank notebook, swinging my toe to a tune in my head. After a while, we were released from the prison that was school and I couldn't be more happy to be outside in the fresh air.

"_Freedom_!!" I yelled, stretching as the gang and I walked in the open air.

"Ohh, _yawn_!" Joey exclaimed right beside me, "Man, I don't even know why that guys a teacher."

"All you hear is blah, blah, blah." Tea agreed with a tired look on her face. Apparently, everyone felt the same pains I did when it came to class.

I glanced back, noticing Yugi lagging behind. He had a troubled look on his face and was clutching his funny looking necklace. I mentally commented on how it was some piece of mega-bling and was about to giggle to myself, until I saw his sad face.

"Yugi?" I asked, coming towards him, "You okay?" Everyone stopped and turned around.

He blinked and looked up at me, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He forced a smile.

I scoffed, "Pfft. Lies!"

"Yeah, what's up Yugi?" Tea radiated concern.

He turned to her with a sigh, "The Spirit of the Puzzle is having trouble remembering his past."

"Still?" she wore a small frown, "I wish we could help."

"Umm?" I said, quite lost.

Everyone seemed to jolt at my question, as if noticing I was there for the first time. "Oh, no!" Tea gasped, "We never told you what happened during Duelist Kindgom!"

"Duelist who of the what now?" I asked, perfectly aware of the tournament, but not so much this _Spirit of the puzzle_.

"Let's find somewhere to fill Aimee in." Yugi suggested. We convened at a local burger joint and filed into a booth near the back.

"Okay, so, _what_ now?" I asked, visibly confused.

Yugi began, "Okay, this is the Millennium Puzzle." He pointed to his bling, "My Grandpa found it in Egypt in pieces. I solved it just before the Duelist Kingdom tournament …" He told me about Pegasus stealing his Grandpa's soul, his duel with CEO Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp on the roof of the castle, the spirit that invaded his thoughts almost injuring Kaiba. He told me of the Finals, battling against Mai and Joey, finally getting to Pegasus and the Shadow Realm.

His testimony was …unbelievable! I gawked for a long time, taking it in. I shook my head, "That's…_insane_!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "How is this possible?"

"Yugi's telling the truth, Aimee." Joey said solemnly, "We were all there."

I looked from face to face, seeing nothing but honesty. I looked down at my hands and stared at my ring for a long while. I began twisting it again – a habit I did when I was nervous or thinking.

"I…believe you." I said softly.

"That _was_ some freaky stuff, Yug." Joey said, "I mean, that Shadow Realm place." He shivered, "Not the best thing to encounter in the world."

Yugi shook his head, "No, it's not." He was clearly thinking about the final battle against Pegasus, and how he was too weak to go on and the Spirit had to take over for him. I placed a hand on his.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll help you as best I can. I've been to Egypt before and maybe I can find some things out for you."

"How?" Yugi asked.

I grinned, "I have my sources."

He appeared obviously relieved, "Thank you, Aimee." He spoke softly, "The Spirit does too. We could use all the help we can right now." I nodded and felt a lot better about the situation.

"Well!" Joey leapt up, "I hate talking about this gloom and doom stuff. Let's go do something fun!"

"Like what?" Tristan asked.

"We can show Aimee the new DDR game at the arcade!" Tea said excitedly.

I shook my head fervently, "_Nooo_! Dancing is _not_ something I do." I informed her firmly.

"We can go anyway!" she insisted, grabbing my arm, "Come on!" Being dragged to the arcade wasn't really fun and I especially didn't appreciate Joey's and Tristan's sniggers.

At the arcade, Tea bounded towards the DDR platform and jumped up onto it, "Alright! Who wants a go?" she said all tough.

I sweat dropped and saw the boys wander away to play other video games. I shook my head, smiling. _They're such nerds_. I thought to myself.

I walked over to Joey to see what he was battling Tristan at. It was some sort of Mario Bros. game. I watched them a while, memorizing the buttons they pressed and what they did. Joey obliterated Tristan.

"Ha ha!" Joey grinned in triumph, "Who's the man? I'm the man!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Tristan pouted, "Keep gloating."

"Who wants to take me on now, huh?" Joey asked, still in his own world.

Tristan noticed me watching from behind and thumbed back to Joey, "Wanna take on _The Man_?"

I giggled, "I'll try. But go easy on me."

"I'll cream ya!" Joey yelled, pressing START quite aggressively. In an instant we were engulfed by video game jingles and 2-D graphics.

"_Go easy on me_, she says!" Joey huffed after I owned his butt, "_Go easy on me_, _Joey_!" he mimicked me in a high voice.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't know I was actually good at it!" I folded my arms, clearly upset with Joey's whining. But deep down I reveled in the knowledge that to completely kicked his ass.

"Serves you right!" Tea nodded conclusively, glistening with sweat from her challenging DDR contests.

Yugi just shook his head, laughing to himself. I pouted, "_Sorry_, Joe-Schmoe."

"Whaddya call me?" he asked.

"Joe-Schmoe." I shrugged.

"Uuugh." He cringed, "Let's _not_ give me fun nicknames."

I pouted, "I thought it was kinda catchy."

"Yeeah, no." he shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say." I paused for dramatic effect and winked at him, "Joe Schmoe." He roared and I screamed, running out of the arcade.

The rest of the gang frantically followed and were in complete shock when they found us outside. I was fending Joey off with my shoe, which I promptly chucked at his face. It boinked off and he sort of melted down to the sidewalk and had big teary eyes.

"Aw, Joey…" Tea smiled compassionately, "Did she best you again?"

He looked up at her, "She threw her shoe at me." He pointed at me pitifully.

I 'hmphed', "Serves you right."

"_Me?!_" he asked in shock, "_You_ kept calling me names!"

"I thought it was cute!" I countered.

"Well I didn't think it was!"

"Ok, calm down." Tea intervened, "Let's just all chill and go get something to eat. How about ice cream?"

In an instant Joey and I were side by side screaming, "ICE CREAM!" we skipped off to the nearest ice cream vender, completely forgetting out spat. Tea, Yugi and Tristan followed shaking their heads.

After successfully hunting down someone who sold ice cream and munching on it whilst walking and talking around town, I glanced at my charm-bracelet watch. I blinked realizing what time it was, "I gotta go, guys." I said.

"Aw, why?" Tea asked with a sad face.

"I promised to call someone." I said, "He doesn't live around here and we rarely get to speak to each other so…"

"Nah, we get it." Joey said.

"See you!" Yugi and Tea waved as I jogged off to my apartment.

I walked in and put all my stuff down just as my phone rang. I literally ran into the wall where the phone was docked. I hastily grabbed it and fumbled a bit, "Hello?" I asked, breathless.

At hearing the voice on the other line, I broke out into a wide smile, "Marik."


	4. Chapter 4: Swirling Memories

Chapter Four

Today was particularly boring. Yugi and Tea were off hanging out or something. When I called her cell asking what she was doing, in hopes of hanging out with somebody _other_ than Joey or Tristan, she said she and Yugi were going to the Domino Museum to try and help the Spirit of Yugi's puzzle. She said she'd call me later, but later Kaiba decided to announce his new tournament. I met up with Yugi and Tea that night in the square, seeing Kaiba himself hanging from his helicopter to announce this news himself.

"Hey guys!" I shouted over the high winds from the helicopter, "I found you, finally!" I huffed. When I looked up I saw Tea standing with Yugi, but he looked different for some reason. More mature, was all I could say.

"Seems you did just in time." He said, in a _much_ deeper voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I looked up to see Kaiba yacking away.

"Sheesh." I said, covering my face with a hand from the intensity of the wind, "He likes to make entrances, doesn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it." Tea said with a side glance towards me, "He's a real jerk, too."

I nodded, "I bet. Somebody with that much money is bound to be an A-class douchebag."

Kaiba soared away on his helicopter, finally giving my windblown hair some relief. I groaned, attempting to fix it as Yugi turned to Tea.

"Seems I have to enter the tournament to stop this evil." He said. I barely listened and shook my head from side to side in a vain attempt to calm my wild tresses.

"Who's doing what now?" I asked, deciding to just pull it up in a ponytail.

"Yugi has to enter Kaiba's tournament to save the world." Tea said to me with a little bit of fear lacing her voice.

"Save the world?" I asked, "From what?"

Yugi shook his head, "An ancient evil. I must acquire all the God Cards." He stated. Still unaware of what he really meant, he turned to me in an attempt to cheer everyone up, "Why don't you join the tournament too, Aimee?"

I choked, "_What_?! Me?" I shook my head, "Nooo way. I can't qualify for something big like this."

"There's no harm in trying." Tea offered with a kind smile. I bowed my head in thought.

"You said you'd help me." Yugi said, "If you enter the tournament then you can _really_ help."

"I can?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile, "Mmhmm."

I nodded back, "Okay. I'll do it!"

"Hey Yugi!" a sultry voice I knew all too well diverted our attention.

I felt my breath catch and my heart flutter. Mai Valentine in person ran up to us, waving. I felt like melting. Not that I had a crush on her or anything. I respected her more than anyone, without parallel. She was one of the only female duelists who ever really _made_ it.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Joining the tournament, of course!" she said with a huge smile, "Who's this? Another one of your cheerleaders?" Tea looked insulted and huffy, but didn't say anything.

"No." Yugi shook his head, "Aimee's a duelist, too."

"_Really_?" Mai inspected me, "Well, in that case welcome to the club!" she winked at me.

I knew I had the ga-ga eyes but I didn't care, "It's _such_ a pleasure to meet you!" I was giddy, and I knew it.

Tea giggled, "Aimee's a huge fan of yours, Mai."

Mai appeared surprised, "Really? A fan of _mine_? Didn't know I had any…" she muttered to herself. She slunk over to me and put an arm around my shoulder, "You got good taste, kid."

I simply nodded and she laughed, "I'll see ya around!" and then she disappeared into the crowd.

"You are _so_ star struck." Tea laughed.

I blushed furiously, "I am _not_!" I pouted, "I just _really_ respect her."

"She's a great duelist." Yugi mentioned then turned to me, "Have you finished your deck?"

I blushed again, "Almost…"

He gave me a scolding type of look, "You shouldn't procrastinate like that."

I sighed, feeling quite like a child in the presence of an adult. This new persona Yugi seemed to take on was entirely different from the cute Yugi.

"Okay, okay!" I said, raising my hands up, "I'll get up bright an early tomorrow to get what cards I need then I'll be ready. Promise!" I crossed my heart.

This seemed good enough for him because he nodded, "Alright."

Tea looked to me, "You guys need those duel disks or whatever, so you should get that tomorrow, too."

I nodded, "Plan." I looked down at my ring and sighed deeply. I suddenly felt very drained and I turned to leave, "I'm gonna go, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Tea seemed a little sad at my going but didn't try and stop me.

I walked out of earshot and Tea turned to Yugi, "What's wrong with her?"

Yugi just shrugged, "I have no idea. Should we ask her tomorrow?"

Tea didn't know, "Let's just not bring it up. Maybe it was a long day for her or something."

"Maybe." Yugi agreed, even though he felt differently.

I came home and collapsed on my couch in the living room. I stared up at my ceiling for a while before bringing my hand up to look at my ring. I remembered the day I found it. A year ago, in Egypt…

**Flashback**

I roamed the dark halls of Marik's underground home. His cloaked friends never bothered me and never spoke to me the entire time I was there. I admired the ancient carvings and sculptures.

The walls were covered head to toe with giant Egyptian hieroglyphs. I found a small chamber where a sarcophagus was in the center. Not feeling any fear at being inside a long-forgotten tomb I ventured forth and slowly walked in circles, seeing every inch of the room.

At the back of the room, near the wall, was a small alter. Neatly placed flowers were there, along with a small jewelry box. Inside the box was the ring. I suddenly felt awful for intruding, since this place was obviously sacred to somebody.

Gasping, I decided to leave immediately. As I turned, I came face to face and eye to eye with those lavender orbs that captured me. I stifled a small shriek, "I'm sorry!" I said quickly, "I didn't know what this place was and then I was curious and…"

He simply chuckled, "You've done nothing wrong. Curiosity isn't something anyone should be punished for." He said with a terrifying look on his face, as if recalling something horrific. I gulped.

"I _am_ sorry, though. I shouldn't have been snooping around."

Marik seemed to ignore me and walked over to the alter, "This is where my mother now sleeps." He informed me. I forced away a strong shudder. I felt awful for nearly desecrating something so important to him.

"I'm sorry." I said again, watching him carefully. He reached into the jewelry box and took out the ring. He turned to me.

"This is all I have left of her." he glanced at the tomb, "Well, other than her bones, of course." He sighed, "I didn't even know her."

I felt an overwhelming sense of shame and pity, "Marik…"

"I don't need your pity." He spat, then became incredibly sad, "Forgive me." He whispered, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's okay." I watched him stare down at the golden band for some time before he looked up at me again.

"You come from a world I never knew." He said, "Now you've seen the world I know." He gently took my hand and placed the ring in my palm, "When you leave, I want you to take this with you. That way you won't forget."

I looked up at him with disbelief, "You can't give me this! It's your _mother's_!"

He shut my fingers around it, "Take it." he turned away from me and looked down at the flowers on the alter, "I don't know when I'll speak with you again."

"Marik…" I started again but he interrupted yet again.

"Don't." he raised a hand and glanced back at me, "I'll keep in touch, okay?"

I could only nod.

**End Flashback**

(AN: Ok, that's it for Chapter 4! Also, I realize it's a little weird for Marik to use an actual telephone but…deal.)


	5. Chapter 5: Victory and Coffee

Chapter Five

The next day, after I finished my deck to the best of my abilities and purchased a new Duel Disk, I changed into a brand spankin' new outfit. (AN: Just bare with me. Everyone gets new clothes in Season 2, why not Aimee too? And for the sake of saving time of description, this is what she's wearing: what the chick in my profile pic is wearing. It might still show Tira from Soul Calibur, bc stupid avatar photos take 24 hours to become effective so… in a day, look at the pic haha.)

I fastened the Duel Disk around my many bracelets and jangles and walked confidently out into the city. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was the perfect day to start a tournament.

I strapped a deck holder around my upper thigh, similar to Mai's purple one, but mine was black. I was proud. Not just of myself for daring to partake in such a huge tournament, this _Battle City Tournament_, but for completing my deck – which was pretty badass in and of itself, if I do say so.

As I walked into downtown Domino, I saw a lot of duelists out and about. A kid ran up to me and pointed at me aggressively, "Hey! You wanna duel?"

I couldn't help but grin. I unlatched my deck holder and placed it in the Duel Disk, "You're on, kid!"

"Come on!" he shouted.

I giggled, eager to try out my deck. It didn't disappoint. A victory and one locator card later…(AN: I don't wanna spoil what's in her deck until the semi-finals so….sorry!)

A little jingle alerted me that someone was calling my cell phone. I pulled it out and saw it was Tea. I smiled and answered, "Hey!"

"Hey you!" she said eagerly, "Wanna go do something? I know everyone's really into the tournament and everything, so if you're busy I understand…"

"Nah!" I grinned, "Let's go out! I actually just won my first duel!"

"Get out!" I heard her gasp. I heard somebody ask her what was up and I recognized it as Yugi's (cute Yugi!) voice. She told him, "Aimee won her first duel!" He took the phone and I could almost hear him beaming.

"Way to go Aimee!" he exclaimed until Tea stole back her phone.

"We'll meet you at the square, okay?" she said. I nodded.

"See you there!" I pocketed it and ran off to the square, still rattling with excitement over my first win.

"Way to go, Aimee!" Yugi congratulated as I met up with them.

I giddily bounced on my heels, "Thanks! I'm _so_ pumped!" I couldn't help myself from twirling around.

Tea laughed, "Calm down, girlie! Why don't we get some celebratory ice cream?"

I gasped, "ICE CREAM!" which earned a sweat drop from each of them.

"I won a duel, too." Yugi said after my sugar high slowly died down, even though I had a mouthful of chocolate chip ice cream.

"Really?" I asked in a muffled voice from having shoved the cone in my mouth.

He smiled and nodded, "Yup! Some creep stole Joey's Red Eyes and I won it back for him." his smile slowly faded, "Then he told me to keep it."

"He did?!" I asked in shock, downing my ice cream, "But, isn't that like, his fav card?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

I sighed, turning to Tea. She just smiled and shrugged. "It's okay, Yugi. Just think, now Joey will work extra hard to win that card back from you." I said.

This seemed to cheer him up, "Yeah. You're right. Joey'll do great!"

I nodded and Tea cheered, "Yay Joey!"

"By the way," Yugi said turning to me, "Be careful dueling out there. A bunch of goons called Rare Hunters are around, stealing cards from duelists."

"_What?!_" I gasped, appalled, "What cheats!"

"Yeah. So, be careful." He warned me. I nodded, suddenly not so excited about the tournament.

"Well, that killed the mood for me. Now I gotta watch my back and hope everyone I duel isn't some cheat waiting to steal my cards!" I pouted.

"You'll do fine, Aimee." Tea placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed, "Besides, you already won your first duel! You're ahead of most people! You'll knock 'em dead if they try and mess with you."

I smiled hesitantly, "I hope so…" I didn't wanna admit it, but I was scared. I just made this deck on my own with barely any help, fighting tooth and nail with e-bay bids and trading with bratty kids, and I didn't want the cards I forged a bond with to get stolen. I suddenly had newfound courage.

"Besides," I stuck my chin up, "If they do steal my cards, I'll chase 'em down and beat them to a pulp! They'll be sorry they messed with me!"

"That's the spirit! I think…" Tea giggled, "Just don't go beating _anyone_ up."

"Oh, I've never been in a fight in my life!" I said seriously, "Violence never solves anything. I'd just be seriously pissed if some creep stole my favorite cards."

"They'll have something to worry about if they come across you." Yugi laughed.

"Damn skippy they will!"

Tea giggled and linked arms with me, "We should have a movie night, sometime. I mean, everyone's so busy with the tournament and we'll barely see you and Joey during it."

"Yeah." I mumbled in agreement, "That kinda sucks. I'd feel a lot better if I had someone cheering me on in the sidelines." I gave her puppy eyes.

"Oh, you big baby. You'll be fine." She squeezed my arm, "So what do you think? Getting everyone together for a movie night? With popcorn and munchies and everything!"

I laughed, "I'm down! Especially if there's munchies."

"How'd I know you'd say that?" Tea asked, shaking her head with a wry smile.

"What do you think, Yugi?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Definitely! It _is _a tournament and a lot of stressful situations have popped up recently. It'd be nice to be among friends to just chill out. It'd be good for both me and Yami."

"Is that the Spirit?" I asked.

Yugi nodded, "He doesn't know his real name, so we just call him Yami or Pharaoh."

"Oh." I frowned, "That must he awful." I said mostly to myself, "Not knowing who you are or what your own name is…"

"It is tough, but he has all of us to help him out." Yugi said, "Like you said." I nodded and grinned.

"Yup! I got his back!"

Yugi and Tea laughed at my funny tough-pose, "He's glad to hear it."

We walked into a local coffee shop and sat down together, "This is cute." Tea said, looking around, "All of us just hanging out at a coffee place."

My eyes got really big at the sight of the cup o' Joe in front of me. "It smells _so good_!" I looked up and saw their pained faces, trying not to laugh. "Oh come _on_! I love coffee!"

"You don't need any more caffeine! You're hyper enough without it." Tea commented as she wafted the steam away from her cup.

"Pfft. You sit on a throne of lies!" I cradled my cup and sighed happily.

"Tea has a point." Yugi said with a smile, "But whatever makes you happy."

"Damn straight. It's all about _me_." I joked, sipping the hot yumminess that is coffee.

There was a few moments of silence where Yugi appeared to be thinking deeply. Then he spoke, "Aimee, can I ask you something?"

I frowned at my empty cup of coffee, "Sure." I said, more concerned with spooning out what little drops I could.

"You mentioned you'd been to Egypt." He said, catching my attention, "Why were you there?"

I paused and slowly placed my cup down on the table. I sighed inwardly, remembering everything I experienced there. Getting lost, meeting Marik, vowing to keep his identity and whereabouts a secret from society.

"I came into money." I said, "When my mother died. I decided to travel with it." it wasn't a lie, but I decided not to tell them every detail about how I came into the money.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tea said with worry, "We didn't know your mom was dead."

I saw Yugi's regretful look and shook my head, "It's okay. Both my parents are gone." I smiled at him, "Don't feel bad for asking. It's a valid question."

"I … didn't know." He sighed, "What was it like there?"

I forced back a laugh, "You mean other than hot?" he gave me a bored stare and I waved at him, "Okay, okay in all seriousness, then." I sighed dreamily, "It was _fascinating_! The Pyramids were huge! The temples were beautiful, even in their decadence." I shut my eyes and let myself float back to that magical land, "The sun was bigger there than it is here. It engulfs the sky." I opened my eyes and winked at him, "The sand is sticky, though."

"I'd love to go there." He sighed, "To help the Pharaoh."

I nodded in understanding, "Maybe someday you will."

Tea agreed, "Yeah. We _all_ would go to help you. We wouldn't let you travel alone!"

Yugi smiled, "You guys are great."

"Oh, we know." I said sagely.

"How about some more coffee, hmm?" Tea winked at me.

"Oh _hell_ yes, please!" I wagged my cup in the air, getting the waitress' attention. As we continued to sit around and laugh, I couldn't help but sit back and observe them. They were too cute, especially together. It was obvious they liked each other – a lot. And I loved them, too. I've never had better friends in my life. I don't think I ever will. 


	6. Chapter 6: Texas Chainsaw and Kuribo

Chapter Six

(**Author's Note**: Okay, kiddies. I know Marik hasn't even come into the picture yet and you all have been super patient. But I wanna be true to the timeline of the show so just endure a bit longer guys! Thanks! … Oh! Also, I know I said Aimee looks like my profile pic, but with ruby eyes. But minus the hat from Aimee's image, okay? I decided I didn't like it haha.)

The next night we all met, me, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan, at Yugi's house in his little living room.

"Are you guys sure you wanna do this _here_?" Yugi asked, "Remember, my house is small, guys."

"Oh, it's fine." Tea waved him off, "Small is cozy."

I agreed, "As long as there's food, I'm okay with it!"

Yugi sighed, "Whatever."

"Food?" Joey stared wide-eyed at Yugi, "Where's the food?"

A beeping was then heard from the little kitchen. "Popcorn's done!" Tea announced, holding a big bowl waitress-style in the air.

"WOO!" Joey and I cheered.

We sat down around the coffee table in front of the TV. "So!" I said, grabbing a handful of yummy buttery popcorn, "What's the game plan?"

"Scary movie!" Joey and Tristan chanted.

"It's _Yugi's_ house, guys. I think he should decide." I interjected.

Yugi seemed bashful, "I really don't mind. Whatever is okay with me. Just hanging out with everyone again is good enough for me."

"Aw." Tea grinned happily, "I agree, don't you Aimee?"

"Yep, yep!" I said, preoccupied with stuffing my face.

"She's just happy as long as there's snacks." Tristan sweat dropped.

"What's wrong with that? I still love you guys, too." I informed him with a side glance.

"Whatever!" Joey yelled, jumping up, "SCARY MOVIE!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez. Pick one out." Yugi said.

"Score!" Joey and Tristan ran over to the DVD rack to file through the movies.

"Psh. Boys." I heard Tea mutter.

"Story of my life." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Boyfriend troubles?" she asked, unaware of Yugi's increasingly reddening face at the subject matter. Poor kid was sitting right between us girls.

I sighed, "Meh. Not really. I mean, he's not my boyfriend." I said, with a wave of my hand.

"I didn't know you knew anyone else besides us!" Tea gasped, ignoring Yugi's attempt to interrupt.

"I don't! Not here, anyway." I clarified, "I met him when I was in Egypt."

"_Oh_!" Tea understood, "He's the one you can't speak with a lot, because it's long distance?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But, we're _not_ dating or anything." I stated.

Yugi again tried to say something as an excuse to leave, but Tea jumped ahead and spoke before he could, "So what's the problem?"

I sighed, "He…I don't know. I mean, he's …just, far away."

Tea laughed, "Good attempt at explaining."

I blushed, "Not my fault. I really just, don't know. When I talk with him, it's like he's right there beside me. Like no time had come between us when we last saw each other."

Tea giggled, "Girl, you're smitten."

"I am _not_!"

Yugi cleared his throat but he went ignored yet again. "Sweetie, listen to me. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. You never know. Maybe he likes you, too."

"But he's in friggin' _Egypt_! He has…responsibilities that keep him there." I sounded pained. I didn't know how to keep Marik much of a secret, especially when his responsibilities included hiding away from the world. I didn't know why he lived underground, I just knew it was a family inheritance thing.

Tea frowned, "I'm sorry. Well, what did you guys talk about on the phone?"

I sighed yet again, "A lot of things. How we were, generalities and courtesies." I said, "I miss him."

"Aw." Tea had a girly smile in place, "You're adorable. Do you think you'll ever see him again?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, "I hope I will, but…I doubt it."

Yugi let out an obvious sigh but didn't attempt to leave again. He just sat there, defeated. I then noticed him.

"Yugi! Who said you could eavesdrop!" I said mock-angrily.

He looked at me flabbergasted and was about to say something when Tea intervened.

"Yeah, Yugi!" she put her hands on her hips, "This was a _private_ conversation!"

He had had enough and stood up – which meant he was the same height as we were sitting down, "Well maybe you should have your conversations elsewhere! Like, not where I'm in the middle of it!"

"Pfft. Touchy." I pouted, folding my arms. Tea just giggled.

"Aw, we're kidding. We thought it was funny." She said.

Yugi gawked at her, "_Funny_? Try awkward."

I laughed, "Sorry Yugi."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." He epically pouted as Joey came back with a pile of DVDs in his arms.

"Got 'em!" he announced, dropping them all on the floor.

"Way to pick _one_ out." I said dryly.

"Shaddup." Joey said, rummaging through his pile, "Eureka! Texas Chainsaw Massacre!!"

I made an obvious frown-y face, "That movie's really scary."

"That's da point!" Joey had that huge grin on his stupid Brooklyn face.

"Aw, you can always cling to me if you want, Aimee." Tristan mocked me.

I growled, "Back off."

"Take a joke, jeez." Tristan looked away.

Joey popped in the movie and I sighed in defeat. I slowly huddled my knees to my chest and squinted at the TV so I could shut my eyes quicker. Tea was right there next to me.

Halfway through the movie Tea and I were clinging to each other, shivering and on the verge of tears. When Leather Face burst through the abandoned house door with his chainsaw revving, Tea and I both screamed in horror.

He killed the last friend of the main girl and she ran out of the house and into the fields. Tea and I were wide-eyed glued to the screen. The main girl got caught in the wire fence and tripped and we both flinched violently, expecting the worst. But she got away! And we let out a big 'phew'.

"This is the worst." I squeezed my eyes shut as the final slaughter house scene commenced.

"You're such girls." Tristan joked.

"We _are_ girls!" I hissed.

"Rawr." Joey laughed at us, munching on popcorn. Out of pure retaliation for him mocking my legit fear, I grabbed a handful of popcorn and dumped it over his head.

He slowly turned around with teary eyes, "Why?!"

"_Yugi_!" I whined, pointing at Joey, "Joey's being mean to me."

Yugi just laughed, "You _did_ dump popcorn on his head. But he didn't have to be so mean." He justified, "So, Joey, I say you're in the wrong here."

"Yeah. I suck." Joey said sarcastically.

Tea suddenly screamed as Leather Face appeared in front of the girl's car she was driving with the baby. "Oh, she got away." She said breathlessly, mostly to herself.

When the movie _finally_ ended, Tea and I were a mess. We collapsed onto the floor and breathed deeply, "Thank _God_ that's over." I said.

"Tell me about it." Tea agreed, rolling over onto her side to see me, "I won't sleep tonight."

"Me neither." I shook my head in fear. I sprang up, "_Yugi_!" I called, "We're scared."

Yugi just gave us dry looks, "Why do you keep whining at me?"

"Because." Was all I said with a pouty face.

He just chuckled and shook his head, "I guess it's just the three of us, then." He said, looking at Joey and Tristan who had fallen dead asleep a while before the movie ended.

"Let's chat!" I said, suddenly forgetting the scary images of the movie.

"Yeah!" Tea agreed, "To get our minds off of the horrible movie that _Joey_ picked out." She scrunched her nose unhappily.

"Not another one of _those _chats, please." Yugi begged, referring to the conversation he was in the middle of before the movie.

Tea and I giggled, "Sure."

I suddenly had an idea, "Yugi?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Would you look at my deck?" I asked.

He appeared surprised, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we might fight each other if we both make it to the semi-finals. Then I'd know what was in your deck, giving me an unfair advantage."

I laughed, "You worry too much. Besides, _if_ it came to that, I'd just have to duel harder. It'd be a nice challenge."

Yugi nodded, "Good point. Okay."

I grabbed my cards out of my deck holder and handed it to Yugi. I waited in anticipation as he leafed through my cards. He paused a moment, then continued on until he saw all of them. He had a very obvious thinking-face on. I bit my lip, expecting the worst.

"Hmm."

"What? _Hmm_, what?" I suddenly asked, unable to stand the suspense.

Yugi smiled up at me, "You've got a great deck here, Aimee. Honestly, I'm impressed."

"_Really?!_"

He nodded his head up and down, "Yup. You have a lot of combos you could pull off with the cards you chose. The Pharaoh and I are confident you'll definitely make it to the semi-finals with this deck!"

I sniffled and had big anime eyes, "Thanks Yugi!" I took my deck back and turned to Tea, "Look!" I showed her my three favorite cards, "There's Athena, Splendid Venus, and my favorite," I pulled it out for her to see, "Archlord Kristya."

"Wow." She breathed, "They're beautiful. How'd you get these cards?"

I laughed, "Fighting tooth and nail, that's how. E-bay's a joke and trading with ten year olds was _particularly_ fun."

"You put a lot of thought into it, didn't you." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "You bet I did."

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, okay guys?" Yugi said, heading to his room. We waved him off and then giggled to each other.

"Finally." I smiled, "Alone at last."

Tea grinned, "I know!"

"Ok, ok!" I sat up straight, "What is going on between you two?"

Tea bit her lip and her cheeks grew red, "Well…"

"Well?" I unconsciously leaned forward.

"I totally like him!" she gushed, "I mean, I care for him so much! I tried convincing myself it's because we've been best friends for so long but…"

I nodded in understanding, "But, indeed."

"I don't know what to do!" she said frantically, "I mean, he has _so_ much going on right now. I can't just bring it up nonchalantly."

I frowned, "Yeah, that's rough. He has a lot on his mind now. Especially with this new _evil_, or something." I shook my head, "I don't know, Tea. Maybe you should wait to tell him until this mess is over?"

She agreed, "That's what I thought. It's just…difficult, not telling him. I feel like I'm lying."

I smiled, "It's easy to keep things from somebody. Especially to somebody you love."

She looked at me in surprise, "That was quite poetic of you."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She lowered her eyes a moment in thought before turning her blue gaze up to me, "Aimee, you've been such a good friend to me. I always tell the guys I need more female friends and now, that you're here, I just…I feel like I can be the girl I am."

I nodded, "I know. Back home, I hardly had any girl friends. It's nice to have someone of the same gentle sex who just _understands_."

"Oh, I know!" she laughed, "Boys are so dumb."

I giggled, "_Yeah_, the are."

She dug into her purse, "I got this for you." I watched her curiously, not expecting any sort of gift. "It's nothing expensive or anything, I just saw them and I thought of us." She pulled out two tiny Kuribo action figures. One was regular Kuribo and the other was Winged Kuribo. She gave me Winged Kuribo, "Here."

She attached hers to the beads on her cell phone. I gasped at the little gift and smiled softly to myself, "Thank you, Tea." I felt tears enter my eyes. Never before has anyone given me a gift. Not after my father died. Getting all choked up, I did the only think I could think to do: I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you."

She was stunned but hugged me back anyway. "You're welcome." I pulled away and she smiled kindly at me, "Let's get some sleep." I nodded and agreed. We pulled two separate blankets and pillows next to each other and cuddled into our separate makeshift beds.

"Gnight Tea."

"Night Aimee."


	7. Chapter 7: Mudora and Many Meetings

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Okie dokie, so I edited Chapter Seven. The beginning is the same with Bakura, but afterwards it's not how I had it before. So, just saying…gotta read it again to understand what's going on now, okay? Thanks, kiddies!

Love XxNimith531xX

Chapter Seven

The next few days flew by. Before I even knew it, I was holding six locator cards and wandering the streets of Domino staring at them in wonder.

How did this even happen? When did I qualify for the Battle City Semi-Finals?! I sighed deeply and shut my eyes. It didn't matter how or when. All that mattered was that I was entering this tournament to help the Pharaoh. And now I'll go to the semi-finals with him to help him defeat whatever evil is threatening the world.

I looked up and found myself at the park. I stepped through the gate and sat down on a park bench, enjoying the nice breezes and smell of flowers.

"Aimee?" somebody called my name.

I looked up to see that white-haired limey kid from school. I blinked, "Uh, hi." I scrunched my eyebrows together. What was his name…?

"It _is_ Aimee, right?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

He let out an animated sigh of relief, "Oh good! I wasn't sure. We haven't really been introduced. I'm Bakura."

I smiled, "Hey. You go to my school, right?" I offered, trying to make polite conversation.

"Yeah, that's me! Can I sit?" he asked, gesturing beside me.

I shrugged, "Sure. What can I do for you?"

He smiled nicely, "Actually, I have something for you."

"For me?" I shook my head, "What?"

He grinned and I started feeling nervous. But as soon as it came, the negative energy melted away. I briefly wondered about it but instead was distracted when Bakura pulled a Duel Monsters card from his pocket.

"This is for you. I was told to give it to you." He said, handing it to me.

I hesitantly took it and studied it a moment. "Mudora." My breath caught in my throat as I spoke, "This card is…"

Bakura just stood up and grinned again, "He sends his respects with that card and hopes to see you soon."

"Marik." I breathed. I hastily turned to Bakura, "How do _you_ know him?" He just chuckled and walked off into the city crowd.

I watched him go suspiciously before turning back to the Mudora card in my hand. I shut my eyes and let myself float back to Egypt two summers ago.

**Flashback**

"What's this?" I asked Marik as I fiddled with his things – of course I asked beforehand.

He turned from what he was doing and glanced over my shoulder, "They're Duel Monster cards." I had found his secret stash hidden in a hollowed book.

"Duel what?" I asked, looking up at him in pure inquiry.

He only smiled, "It's a card game." He clarified, "Not a lot of people play it here."

"Oh." I said, turning back to what I had found, "Why are they hidden in here?"

I knew I touched a nerve because he suddenly went rigid. But he didn't lash out as I expected he would. He simply took the cards and shuffled through them, "My father didn't tolerate trinkets of the surface world."

"Oh." I said again, only quieter. I peered at the cards in his hands, "What's that?" I asked, pointing to a warrior-looking card with a Tutankhamen-esque death mask over his face.

"This is Mudora. A fairy type." He said, showing me.

"A _fairy_?" I pursed my lips together, "He doesn't look like a fairy."

Marik just laughed, "There's more to a card then appearances."

I frowned and heartily disagreed but allowed him to explain, "What do you mean?"

"Mudora has a special ability, one that only works with other fairies like himself. He gains power for every fairy in the graveyard." He said, looking down at the card with cloudy vision.

"I don't get it." I huffed, not knowing what a _graveyard_ was or that there were other fairy monsters.

Marik smiled at me and said, "He's like me."

"How?" I asked in bewilderment.

"For every fairy in the graveyard, he gains power. For me, what I've experienced and done in my past has given me power." He stared off at the wall, deep inside his own mind, "Those are secrets I've buried. In a graveyard, you could say."

I opened my mouth in an 'O' shape, "I see."

"Do you?"

I shrugged, "Well, the game makes no sense to me. But I get what you mean. Your past, no matter how bad or good it was, no matter what secrets you buried there, they still make you stronger as a person." I looked up at him and smiled, "I get it."

He placed a warm hand on my shoulder, "I knew you would."

**END FLASHBACK**

I felt a jolt of fear and painful anxiety at the same time. What did this mean? Was Marik here? Was he watching me? How did Bakura know him? How did Bakura get this card? How did Marik know I had a Fairy deck? Or was it coincidence? What the _hell_ is going on?!

I gulped and hesitantly placed Mudora in my deck. Maybe it would be helpful later on. I sucked in a big breath and let it out as I stood from the park bench.

I walked out of the park and back into the racing and rushing modern world of Domino with Egypt far behind me. Yet still, it haunted me. Mudora being in my deck proved it as such. I blindly walked a few blocks, my thoughts far from the Battle City Tournament. My thoughts and my memories were stuck in the hot, sandy country.

After a few moments of aimless wandering and incoherent reminiscences, I started off to the semi-finals location. I didn't make it far. I was staring down at my locater cards, pieced together to reveal the map to the location, unaware of an approaching motorcycle.

I squinted down at the cards and took a hard left, crossing the street. Halfway through, I noticed the sound of the revving engine getting closer. I stood still and looked up, seeing a red motorcycle whisk by me and screech on its breaks. The wind blew my hair all around me and I stared ahead, dumbstruck.

After the dust settled, I slowly turned around to see who had almost killed me. I saw the rider take off his matching red helmet. Platinum hair fell down his shoulders and tan skin glistened in the sun. My mouth dry, I dared to look at his eyes. Familiar lavender entranced me.

Marik.

He seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. We were still for a number of minutes, just staring at each other. He looked strangely urban. Last I saw of him, he was wearing baize robes and living underground! Now here he was, wearing modern clothes and riding a motorcycle!

"Aimee?" He spoke first. My heart sped up at hearing his voice again.

I nodded and slowly walked towards him. He pulled his bike to the curb and never took his eyes from me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me in wonder.

"I live here." I said, still stunned, "What are _you_ doing here?"

He lifted his arm and I saw his own Duel Disk, "Partaking in the tournament. I already won the locator cards necessary."

"So did I."

He grinned, "I'm not surprised. Even you couldn't ignore the game for long."

I dared myself to smile, "Yeah. I made my own deck and everything."

Marik laughed, "I'd hope so, to be in a tournament without one would be quite ineffective."

I chuckled nervously. I barely believed my eyes. I licked my dried lips, "I, uh, I was on my way to the semi-finals."

He nodded, "Me too."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked down at my locator cards, "But…you were heading in the opposite direction I was."

He was in front of me now. I could smell him. My heart was thundering in my chest. His warm hands grasped mine as they took my map away from me. He was shaking his head. He turned the map upside down and handed it back to me.

"No wonder you got lost in Egypt. You can't even find your way _here_." I looked up at him and saw he was smiling at me like he used to: all eyes. His smile was always in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a reoccurring issue."

"I bet." He nodded, "Want a ride?"

I nodded excitedly, "Please!" He took my hand and guided me to the motorcycle. I followed his example and got on behind him. He revved it up and sped into the streets. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged him tightly. I was afraid if I let go, he would disappear into mist.

When I reopened my eyes Domino was whisking by me like a memory from a dream. The arcade, Yugi's Game Shop, Kaiba Corp…it all was a blur. The only thing that was real was Marik.

I saw the local ice cream vendor and my mouth watered. Not feeling we had an obligation to get to the semi-finals anytime soon – I mean, the tournament was still on for Christ's sake. Duelists were still competing. That meant we had time. I patted Marik on the shoulder and he glanced back at me questioningly. I pointed out to the vendor and he just smirked at me. He whizzed through traffic and parked the motorcycle.

We got off and before he could even put his helmet down, I grabbed his hand and raced over to the vendor. "Hey there Aimee!" even the vendor knew my name now. I was, after all, probably his best costumer.

"Hey!" I greeted with a bounce in my step as Marik and I stepped forward.

"What can I get ya?"

I 'hmmed' a thinking face and said, "The chocolate and caramel!"

"You're favorite?" he winked at me.

I giggled and nodded, "Yup!" I looked to Marik, "Do you want one?"

He looked absolutely dumbstruck at the notion of a cold, sweet cream. I smiled sweetly at him, politely waiting an answer.

"Sure." He said, almost unsurely, "What flavor?"

"Ooo chocolate chip cookie dough!" I gushed, all too excited to have him here, with me. Especially with me.

"Here ya two go. Enjoy!" Mr. Vendor said after I gave him my money. I scampered off, still holding Marik's hand. He stared down at our hands for a while, ignoring the ice cream in his other hand. He looked up at me and sighed deeply.

"Aimee, what are you doing?" he asked, causing me to stop mid-step and drop his hand.

I turned back at him sadly, "Well, we have time before the semi-finals. I just thought…" I paused, "…I mean, you showed me your home, your _world_. I thought I could show you mine."

When I dared to look back up at him, he had a strange look on his face. It was like he couldn't decide whether to be grateful or irritated. I opted with irritated when he said nothing, but then he spoke.

"You…don't have to do that." He said quietly.

I smiled, "Yes I do."

"But why?" he asked me, baffled.

"Because it's fair." I shook my head, "And I want to."

He could only smile – a gesture I otherwise wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't known him as well as I did. I grinned and took his hand again, "Let's go to Kaiba Land!"

"To what?" he asked before I dragged him away, our ice cream forgotten.

Before long we were standing outside the gates where a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon statue greeted us. I had my hands behind my head, walking around carefree. I watched Marik take it all in. That in itself was a sight.

He was looking up at all the rides and groups of people, children, and teens walk around with cotton candy admiring the workers dressed like Duel Monsters. Beside him, I could only breathe in happily. He seemed happy.

I turned and saw a photo booth. I gasped, "Ooh! Come on!" I took him over to the booth and shoved him inside. I followed quickly after I put my moneys worth inside the machine.

"What's this do?" he asked, a little uncertain of the small space. The first flash of the camera stunned him and he looked dazed for a second. I could only giggle.

"It's a photo booth!" I laughed, "Come on, pose with me!" He indulged me only for my sake at first, but as the flashes and shoots went on, I could tell he was getting into it. We posed shoulder to shoulder, made funny faces, I tugged his cheeks for a smile, he shoved my face out of the way so he could hog the spotlight, and there was one legitimate shot of us both smiling.

I laughed loudly after he shoved me clear out of the booth. I fell straight on my butt and rolled onto my back, giggling. When I looked up, not only Marik was looking down at me, but all my friends where too.

"Hey guys!" I grinned, "What are you all doing here?!"

Marik helped me stand up as we turned to them. Marik eyed them all, too. But for some reason, he went extremely rigid at the sight of them.

"We're here for the same reason you are!" Joey grinned, "Fun!"

"Shouldn't you all be dueling in the tournament, though?" I asked, concerned for them.

Yugi shook his head, "Nope. We qualify!"

"No way!" I gasped. Suddenly I realized Marik was there beside me, probably feeling incredibly awkward. At the time, I didn't know how right I was.

"Who's this, Aimee?" Yugi asked with a polite smile on his face.

I was about to introduce him but then Tea and Joey leapt forward, "Hey! You're the one who saved Bakura!" I immediately shut my mouth and my head shot towards Marik.

"Namu, wasn't it?" Tea asked with a smile in place.

"Namu…?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"You know him, Aimee?" Tea asked, not missing a beat.

I glanced at Marik, totally confused. He just grinned at me reassuringly before speaking, "Yeah, we go way back." _Namu_ said.

"Really? What a coincidence!" Joey laughed, "We just met him!"

"We met in Egypt." I hesitantly said, wondering how much Marik wanted them to know. I knew he was secretive when it came to his family and heritage, but jeez, he didn't have to lie about his own _name_!

"_Ooh_!" Tea gaped, "_This_ is Egypt-guy?"

I shrank at the accusing look Marik through my way but he went with it, "She got lost touring and my family and I found her." he said, "We spent the summer together."

"And then I had to leave so I could move here." I finished, glad that now we were telling at least some of the truth.

Tea sighed dreamily, "So that's what happened. That's totally cinematic."

"Thanks?" I frowned, eyeing Marik suspiciously. What was going on? "S-So, you saved Bakura?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Joey chimed in, "He brought him to us, his arm badly bleeding."

"Wow…" I said, recalling my all too recent encounter with the British kid. He didn't seem at all injured. In fact, I barely noticed the white bandages on his arm. I kept shifting my gaze between _Namu_ and the gang, unsure how to proceed.

"Well, Aimee and I were getting caught up." Marik said with a fake smile in place.

"Oh!" Tea suddenly winked at me, "_I see_. Well, we'll see you later then!" she said, lugging Joey away whilst he spouted remarks the entire time. She turned back to me and grinned, mouthing 'Call me'.

I smiled nervously and waved them off, unaware of Yugi's suspicious gaze shifting between Marik and myself. Finally, he turned and left with the others.

When they were gone and out of earshot, I turned to Marik, "Okay, what the _hell_ is going on? Who the hell is _Namu_?" I asked, quite furious.

He held his hands up, "Look, I'm sorry for lying." I put my hands on my hips and gave him that expectant stare that all men knew and loathed. He sighed deeply, "I have to keep my identity a secret."

"Why?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh _bullshit_!" I hissed, "Now you're lying to me!"

"I am not!"

I scoffed, "Right."

He grabbed my hands, "Look, it's hard to explain, okay? But trust me. I'm doing this for my family. For _me_. We'll be free. We won't have to hide underground anymore. _Trust me_."

I looked up into his eyes with a scowl in place, "I do trust you. Don't make me regret it."


	8. Chapter 8: Doubt

Chapter Eight

I was sitting in the coffee shop with the gang that next afternoon. I was sitting near the window, ignoring my coffee and staring out the window. I heard them all laughing around me, talking and making fun of Joey, but I couldn't bring myself to even smile. I was concerned.

What was Marik planning? Why did he lie like that? How could he lie like that? And right in front of me, too! I knew I trusted him, but I was beginning to feel that little inkling in the back of my head, the little voice that screamed doubt.

"Aimee? Are you okay?"

I turned and saw it was Yugi who had addressed me. I plastered a fake smile in place and nodded, "Yeah! I'm fine. Just spacing out." I quickly lied. This seemed to be a good enough answer for him, because he went right back to laughing at Joey's jokes. Tea, however, didn't seem as convinced. I frowned. Now I was even lying to my best friends!

I wanted to tell them about Marik. To be honest and to tell them everything. But, I couldn't. I promised Marik I wouldn't. What was he hiding from me? From everybody? I don't know how I knew, but I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Sweetie?" this time it was Tea, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

I turned towards her and blinked slowly, "Yeah. Definitely."

She gave me a knowing look that said 'I know you're lying to me'. I looked at all their faces, seeing everyone focused on me. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Seriously, guys. I'm fine."

"Aimee, you're face is an open book." Joey said quite seriously, "You clearly have something on your mind. Tell us." He acted like the true friend I knew he was instead of the eternal jokester I knew he liked to be.

I bit my lip and cursed myself. I wanted to tell them so badly. I hated lying, especially to these guys. They were the nicest, sweetest people I knew. They didn't deserve to be lied to like this. But Marik's lavender eyes appeared in my head, overcoming every desire I had to tell the truth, and I held my tongue.

Instead, I just said, "I'm nervous about the tournament." I inwardly cringed at this new lie that slithered from my mouth. I was starting to hate myself. But I guess it wasn't entirely untrue. In reality, I _was_ nervous about it. I knew whatever Marik had planned would culminate there. I just knew it. But what was his plan? I wish I knew.

"Yeah, we all are." Yugi said, looking down at his puzzle, "I have to help the Pharaoh defeat this new evil and in the process, find out something about his past. It's a lot to worry about."

I felt pity for the small boy. He was tiny, but brave. I could tell why Tea was so smitten with him. I smiled to myself. If only Yugi knew how much he was loved, how much support he had from everyone at the table. I secretly envied him. Never in my life have I been supported and loved by the people around me like he was. He doesn't know what he has. I frowned to myself then. _ He won't know what he has until he loses it_, I thought to myself.

"Again with that sad face!" Tristan gaped, "Seriously, stop it!"

I forced a smile, "Sorry, guys. I have a lot on my mind."

"We can tell." Tea said, giving me an obvious look.

I sighed and turned away, "It's fine. It's nothing." I looked up again and grinned, "Besides, helping the Pharaoh defeat an ancient evil won't be easy! It's like you expect me to be cheerful and upbeat about such a thing!"

"Well, you are about everything else." Yugi pointed out, causing me to flinch slightly.

I laughed again, waving him off, "Oh, you say the darndest things!" The gentle hum of my cell phone caught my attention. I looked at it, then back to the gang, "Okie dokie! Good talk! I'm off! Later guys!" I said all in one breath, hopping over the table and virtually racing out the door, leaving the gang noticeably stunned.

I walked outside into the fresh air of the city and let out a huge breath. I met Marik in mid-step and linked arms with him, "Thanks for saving me." I sighed, "They wouldn't stop asking questions!"

Marik laughed, "You're welcome. Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll stop soon."

"I hope." I said sadly, looking up at him, "I can't go on like this. Lying all the time to keep you a secret is killing me!"

"Why?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

I was dumbstruck, "How can you be so _okay_ with hiding everything from everyone?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I've made it a priority."

I shook my head at him, "But why? Tell me what's going on. Please!"

We stopped walking and he unlinked our arms. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the cold sting of rejection. He looked down at me coolly, "I can't. Not yet, anyway."

"Not until you trust me, you mean." I hissed at him, "I thought we were closer than that."

"We are." He reassured me, "But this is something bigger than you. You can't help me with this, Aimee."

"But why?!" I demanded.

_Because you're helping the Pharaoh!_, his mind sneered at me, though he said nothing. He just sighed deeply.

"I appreciate you wanting to help. But you wouldn't be able to understand." He said, taking my hands, "Just let it go."

I shook my head and shut my eyes, "I cant do that! I cant just be expected to leave it alone! Something is going on that you're not telling me and it's _killing_ me!"

"You seem very much alive to me."

I glared at him, "Har-har. You're hilarious."

He smiled at me, "There we go! I was afraid you'd never laugh again."

I narrowed my eyes at him and yanked my hands back and folded my arms, "I wont. Not until you tell me what's going on."

He sighed deeply, disappointed, "Please, Aimee, _please_ just stop asking about it. Trust me."

I let out a defeated sigh and hung my head low, "I trust you. But I'm not happy about this. Not at all."

He lifted my chin my with a finger, "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

I felt tears sting my eyes and I surged forward and hugged him tightly. I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me and rub my back. "Okay." Was all I could bring myself to say.

He gently pulled away and smiled, "So! What haven't you shown me yet?" he asked, trying to make me feel better. It worked.

I perked up, "Oh! The Domino Museum! You'll love it! I heard they have this new Ancient Egyptian exhibit!"

He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine, "Well, let's go then." I blushed and let him lead me through the streets.

We walked up the unnecessarily large staircase and entered the museum. I looked around happily. I loved the museum! History had always fascinated me and being in a place that was dedicated to it made me giddy.

We walked through the marble halls, me rambling about this and that, gazing excitedly through the glass panels at the many exhibits. Marik wasn't half as interested as I believed he was. But still he smiled and nodded as I continued on about anything and everything.

He paused after a while and looked angry. I turned around, "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing him stare down a dark stairway leading into the basement.

"There's more down here." He said to me, "Why don't we go see?"

I hesitantly moved towards him, "Are you sure? Isn't that off limits?"

He grinned at me, "Where's your sense of adventure? Leave it behind in Egypt?"

I pursed my lips together at the challenge and stalked past him with a huff, "Lost my sense of adventure, did I?" I pouted.

He just chuckled and followed after me. We entered the big room and I looked around in awe. Behind big glass cases were giant slabs of rock carved beautifully.

"Wow…" I breathed, taking it in.

Marik stood beside me, looking up at them spitefully.

"Marik?" a voice caused us both to turn around. Marik took a quick step behind me. He lifted his concealed Millennium Rod behind my head. The Egyptian Eye glowed. I saw a tall woman with long dark hair before everything went blank.

When I awoke again, I couldn't remember a thing. I was laying on the cold museum floor alone. But, I wasn't alone. I could've sworn I had come here with somebody. Why was I even here?

"Where am I?" I asked myself, gripping the back of my head checking for blood.

"The Domino Museum." A calm, ethereal voice soothed me. I looked up and saw the woman with dark hair.

"Who are you?" I found out speaking was particularly difficult.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar."

"Ishtar?" I gasped.

She nodded, "Yes. And you are going to help me save my brother."


	9. Chapter 9: The Power of Friendship

Chapter Nine

"What do you mean? Save Marik how?" I asked, feeling the synapses in my brain starting to fire faster. Despite being knocked out cold for I don't even know how long, I seemed to be recovering quickly.

"Take this." She said as I stood up. She handed out to me a Duel Monster card. I gave her an incredulous look.

"People have been handing me a lot of free cards lately." I took it from her and inspected it, "Barrier Statue of the Heavens?" I asked, "That's a long name…"

"Take it with care." Ishizu warned me, "It allows only you to special summon monsters of Light." She said, "Only the light shall be victorious."

I took the card and looked up to her, "Why let me take this?"

"That card shall aid you in the future. I've foreseen it." she said cryptically before turning around, "You should go. If I am correct, and I know I am, the Battle City Semi-Finals will begin soon."

I gasped, "Crap!" I stuck Barrier Statue of the Heavens into my deck and raced out of the museum, eager to get to the semi-finals on time. I briefly wondered where Marik was or why I haven't heard from him at all today.

"AIMEE!" I heard someone shout, violently thrusting me out of my stupor.

I looked and saw Tristan, Duke, Mai and some other girl in Mai's purple convertible.

"What? Is everything okay?" I asked, rushing to the car. Their worried faces didn't escape me.

"Yugi, Tea and Joey are in _big_ trouble! Come on, get in!" Mai said, opening her door and letting me squeeze in the back between Duke and the other girl.

"What do you mean? What's going on?!" I shouted as Mai hightailed it into the busy city streets.

"We have to get to the docks!"

"That told me nothing!" I shouted, but I was left unanswered.

"Tristan, who's this?" I heard the soft-spoken girl beside me ask.

"Oh!" Tristan turned around to face us both, "Aimee, this is Serenity. Joey's sister. Serenity, this is our friend Aimee."

Joey's _sister_! She must be worried sick. I offered her a smile, but realized she couldn't see it since white bandages covered her eyes. Instead, I opted for saying, "Nice to meet you." Quite blandly, I might add.

We sped to the docks. I was shocked and appalled at what I was seeing. Joey and Yugi dueling each other! And Tea strapped to a metal chair with a large crate hanging over her head! She was struggling to get out.

"Oh my _God_!" I screamed, "What the hell is happening?!"

"Aimee!" Tea called to me.

Two people were already there before we arrived. Seto Kaiba and, who I assumed was, his little brother.

"Yugi!" I shouted, ignoring Rich Boy, "Yugi what are you doing?!"

"Joey's mind is being controlled!" he shouted back to me.

I looked at the dueling field. An anchor was linked to a timer and both of their ankles were chained to the anchor. If it fell, when the timer ran out, they would be pulled under! I shook my head and turned to Kaiba.

"Hey! Can't you do something to stop this?! This is _completely_ illegal and not to mention dangerous!" I shouted at him. He regarded me with his cold blue eyes.

"And who are you, another cheerleader?" his voice was as cold as his eyes.

I glared at him, "I'm a duelist, num-nuts."

"Aimee! He can't interfere!" Tea yelled to me, "If he does…" she looked up at the crate and I suddenly understood. I looked around frantically, trying to find any way to stop this insanity. A black robed freak held some sort of controller that presumably controlled the crate.

Yugi, I noticed, was little Yugi. And Joey has Yugi's puzzle. I was baffled. "You can't control Joey anymore! He can't be controlled by the likes of you!" Yugi yelled strongly.

"EVERYONE CAN BE CONTROLLED!" a dueled voice screamed at Yugi. I was horrified by the sheer anger and violence in the voice.

I noticed Seto press his collar, "Listen up. It's me…"

"Joey! Don't give in!" Yugi tried getting through to him. I turned back to the duel, quite dizzy with all the hectic things going on.

"Yu…gi… I'm Joey…" Joey's voice broke through. He yelled and fell to his knees. When he stood back up, he wasn't Joey anymore, "I play METOER OF DESTRUCTION!!"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Help me PLEASE!" Joey shouted. He glowed with the Millennium Puzzle and emerged the same old Joey we knew. I anxiously turned from boy to boy. Joey was himself, but what about the attack?

"Trap card!" Yugi shouted, "I play Mystical Ryphanel!"

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. Meanwhile Kaiba drew his Blue Eyes from his deck and chucked it at the Rare Hunter's hand holding the button. He dropped it and Kaiba promptly kicked him down.

Then a Kaiba Corp helicopter came and dragged the crane holding the crate above Tea into the waters. Mokuba went over to her and released her. I opened my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Omigod. Omigod. Omigod." I repeated, terrified out of my skull for her.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She assured me, "We have to worry about Yugi and Joey now."

We both turned back towards the duel and saw time was running out. "Mystical Ryphanel!" Yugi shouted, "Direct Joey's attack towards…myself."

"WHAT?!" Joey shouted, both of them having tears stream down their faces.

The trap card did as instructed and directed Joey's attack at Yugi. His life points went down and time was up. Joey thought fast.

"Red Eyes! Attack me too! To unlock Yugi's key from the box!" His faithful dragon did as it was told and attacked Joey.

The epic rescue that happened next blew my mind. Joey unlocked Yugi underwater and then Serenity leapt out of nowhere to save her brother.

When everyone was back on dry land, the sun was setting. I ran over to the two boys, crying my heart out. "You guys!" I cried, hugging them both desperately, "How could you do that?! Don't you _dare_ scare me senseless again!"

They pulled away from me and assured me it wouldn't happen again. Tea guided me away and let me cry on her shoulder. After I calmed, I looked out towards the gang and sniffled.

"What now?" Tristan asked.

"We go to the semi-finals, that's what!" Joey said, quite eager to get his piece of the madman responsible for controlling his mind.

And quite frankly, I was too. Whoever did this would pay! I'd swear it.


	10. Chapter 10: Ninjas Before the Finals!

Chapter Ten

I sighed deeply. This walk to the Battle City finals was _laaaaaaaame_.

"_Guyyyyys_!" I whined, "My feet hurt."

"Ah, come on Aimee! It can't be far now." Joey said encouragingly from behind me, where he was walking with Mai.

"Yeah, Joey's right." I heard Yugi say beside me, "Besides, I'm sure there's lots of food waiting at the stadium." He said, smiling at me knowingly.

I drooled, "What do you think Kaiba's got? Cookies?" I gasped, "Maybe even parfait! Oooomigod, I freaking _love_ parfait!"

"I doubt Kaiba put out a spread for us." I heard Tristan say, shooting down my mood.

"That's right!" Tea intervened, shutting Tristan up, "He's probably got tables loaded for all the fans that'll be there to watch the finals!"

I smiled gratefully at her, "Mmm! Can't. Freaking. Wait!" I giggled, virtually jumping up and down.

Suddenly, a black limousine burst through the wall. (AN: collective gasp! This is seriously, I think the worst episode EVER. WHY is this important?! Ok, sorry…)

I, along with everyone else, screamed and jumped back violently. Some big Hollywood hotshot got out of the car and challenged Mai to a duel.

"And if I win, I'll take your spot in the finals but you'd get a Hollywood husband!" Jean-Claude Magnum announced, whipping out his own duel disk. I fought off the urge to sweat drop.

"Who's this creep think he is?" I side-whispered to Tea, who shook her head in awe at the pure idiocy of the spectacle before us.

"Mai!" I shouted, "You're really not gonna accept the terms of this duel, right?"

"You bet I am!" she said back to me, "I'm gonna show Jean-Claude I'm not some prize to be won!"

Her confidence inspired me, but at the same time, this was just…dumb! Who in their right mind would accept a duel like this? Especially with a creeper like this clown.

"Yeah! You show him Mai!" Joey cheered, "But, if you lose, have him sign your boobs!" he suddenly gasped, "Oh! Better idea! Have him sign _my_ boobs!"

"Joseph!" Mai snapped, "Go stand over there and shut the hell up." She shooed Joey-Fanboy away.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." I told him, shaking my head at him.

"What?" he just looked confused. I sighed. Joey would never change.

"I cant believe Mai's risking her spot in the Battle City Finals just to show up Jean-Claude Magnum." Yugi said with a slight bit of 'tude. I smiled down at him, proud of how he was actually having an opinion on something. Lately all he ever seemed worried about was the Finals and saving the world – which is a valid concern! But, him showing some attitude seriously made me smile.

I groaned as Jean-Claude summoned his ninja monsters, "Someone hasn't told him ninjas are lame."

"Hey!" Jean-Claude gave a pout.

"Pfft." Was all I had to say.

"Seriously, Jean-Claude." Mai said, "Grow up."

"Aw, sugar-plum. We're you daydreaming about our wedding?" he said with a cheesy grin.

"I'd rather eat worms, Romeo." Mai deadpanned, drawing her next card.

I gave a whoop, "Yeah! You go Mai! Show this dunce what's what!"

"Thanks Aimee, I think I will!" she smirked at me before summoning an Amazon to the field.

"Yugi, why is Mai doing this?" I suddenly turned to him out of curiosity.

He turned to look up at me with a smile, "Mai is a strong duelist and person, Aimee. Somebody like Jean-Claude Magnum challenging her is insulting, not only because she's an A-class duelist, but also because he's challenging her for all the wrong reasons."

I sighed, "But, why did she accept the duel?"

"To show to Jean-Claude, and probably us, that she's not a weak duelist or person."

I frowned. I knew Mai wasn't weak. She was one of the best woman duelists, _hell_, she's the **only** woman duelist I actually knew of! She made a name for herself, so why did she feel like she had anything to prove? I just didn't understand it.

"It's true what they say. Sometimes you have to destroy the ones you love!" Jean-Claude yelled climatically. I looked over at Mai anxiously, who had no monsters on the field.

In another turn, she turned it around and had three harpies on the field, thanks to Elegant Egotist. I cheered and so did Joey, who suddenly caught Jean-Claude's attention.

"You're starting to bug me, kid! Why don't you leave the dueling to the grown ups?" he sneered.

Joey blinked and pointed to himself, "What? Me?"

"No. The _other_ Joey that we know." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't push me ninja-nerd! Or I'll show you some ninja moves of my own ya big ape!" he fist-shook him.

We all turned to Joey in surprise at him defending Mai like that. He suddenly realized this and blushed immensely, "What? I'd do the same for any of you." He quickly covered up.

"Yeah. If we were all named _Mai Valentine_." Tea muttered, earning a giggle from me.

"Joey's got a girlfriend! Joey's got a girlfriend!" I softy said in a sing-song voice, making Tea laugh. Noticing us girls giggling at him, Joey got all huffy but Mai interrupted him.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to attack your life points directly now." She said with a big smile in place, "I give you a big two thumbs down."

"Ha!" Jean-Claude laughed, "Behold the magic of Hollywood special effects!"

"What!" Mai gasped, looking up, "You're monsters still there?!" she gawked at the ninja.

The flying ninja on a kite threw out a net and caught Mai. "Hey! Lemme outta here you sore loser!"

"Mai!" we all gasped.

"If I cant win your heart, I'll just have to steal it!" and with that, Jena-Claude pulled a Houdini and scampered off to his limousine.

"That was the lamest exit line I've ever heard." I said with a bored stare as Joey raced off to save Mai.

And save Mai he did. Woo hoo! Jean-Claude Magnum now gone forever let us all resume our long and boring trek down the street to the Battle City Finals - - which is exactly what we were doing before this ridiculous scene took place.

Finally, we made it to the stadium! "Hey look!" Mokuba Kaiba said to his brother, "The first four finalists arrived! Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Aimee."

"Hmph. Whoever that is." Kaibe muttered coldly. I have my own Kaiba-fashioned glare his way, then promptly ignored him.

"This is it?" Yugi asked, looking around

"I'm less than impressed." I said snottily, a hand on my hip. I didn't know why, but Kaiba was getting on my nerves. The gang was right – he was really mean.

"Hey look! Someone else is coming!" Joey exclaimed after we were all handed tournament IDs.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." I heard Yugi say somewhere behind me.

My eyes widened as I saw Marik enter the stadium, "Hey! It's Namu!" Tea smiled happily.

Yeah…_Namu_. I didn't feel any excitement. In fact, a feeling of pure dread washed over me. He turned to me with a smile and instantly the feeling fluttered away and I blushed.

"I see you got here in one piece. Didn't get lost did you?" he grinned.

I blushed even more, "Sure, let's just share with everyone how easily I get lost."

Tea laughed, "She had help, trust us."

I glared at her, "Gee, thanks. I'm not incompetent, you know." I folded my arms and stared meaningfully at Marik. I'd get to the bottom of this big secret, even if it killed me! I'd start now, but standing up for myself and not taking shit from any of them! I didn't need them treating me like I was a child. To figure this mess out, I'd have to grow up.

"Wow, someone's got some attitude today." Joey laughed. I sighed. They'd never take me seriously, would they?

"Look!" Yugi's gasp diverted everyone's attention from me to the front entrance to the stadium.

We all saw none other than Bakura walk in, looking a little weak. "Bakura!" the gang ran up to him.

"What are you doing here? You should be at the hospital!" Tea said worriedly.

I lagged behind beside Marik, not bothering to pay attention to what was said. I didn't trust Bakura. Not one bit. He was supposed to be in the hospital when I met him! How'd he get out and recover so fast? My eyes drifted to the bandages around his arm. I didn't notice them narrow, but Marik obviously did.

"You look preoccupied." He grinned knowingly, "Worried about Bakura's recovery?"

"Yeah." I said distractedly, "Somehow I think it has something to do with you." I shot him a stern stare that meant I wasn't effing around anymore.

He appeared slightly taken aback, but chuckled, "Growing a backbone, are you? About time."

"Thanks for that."

He slowly took my hand, "Relax. I think it's cute."

"Cute?" I pulled my hand away with a scowl.

He just laughed, "You, trying to figure everything out and playing detective. It's endearing."

"I'm not playing around anymore!" I hissed at him, "I will get to the bottom of this, even if _you_ wont tell me."

He merely shrugged, "Whatever you say."

The last finalist entered, catching everybody off guard. "State your name." Kaiba demanded.

"I am Marik Ishtar."

My eyes lit up with recognition. _Odion_! He was with Marik in Egypt! Why was he pretending to be Marik? My head immediately swiveled to Marik, giving him a hard glare, "What. The. _Hell_?!"

He just smirked, "Confused are we?"

"Yes, actually." I sneered, "What are you planning?"

"You'd think I'd tell you just because you decided to be done with being so immature?"

I growled, "I thought you trusted me. Everything so far has proven otherwise."

"Don't get so upset. Like I said, everything will be fine. Let it play out the way it should, then…" he took both of my hands, "…we can be together."

My eyes widened exponentially, "W-What?"

"All that's holding us back from being together will soon be gone. I wont have to hide in Egypt anymore."

His words sounded vaguely suspicious, but they also entranced me. Marik and me? Together? Is that what he wanted? Seriously wanted?

"I…don't understand."

He twisted his mother's ring around my finger distractedly, "You will. Soon enough, you will."

And just like that, he dropped my hands as Kaiba's zeppelin descended from the sky. _That_ was where the finals were really taking place?!

"Everyone stand back and prepare to board Kaiba Craft Three!" Mokuba announced with a proud smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Worry and Suspicion

Chapter Eleven

I was led to my room, provided by Kaiba Corp - - big surprise there, and slid my keycard through the lock. It beeped and I walked inside. I knew Tea, Tristan and Duke went to go bug Joey since they thought Yugi and I deserved to focus before the duels. I honestly didn't know why, Yugi was in trouble here and needed to focus, not me. But for whatever reason it was, I was grateful for the quiet. I went to the bed and collapsed into it, reveling in a long-needed nap.

However, while I was asleep, all sorts of energies gathered inside the blimp. Whether they be positive and upbeat, like everyone was in Joey's room, or soft and pensive like Odion's room, or worry from Yugi's, and what I feared to be sinister vibes coming from Marik's room. But sleep consumed me before I had time to dwell on that subject.

Yugi and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle were in their room, quietly preparing for the first duels.

"Kaiba's right." Yugi said out loud, "If I'm going to stand any chance at stopping Marik, I'm going to have to put Slifer the Sky Dragon in my deck."

"You made the correct choice, Yugi." Yami said with a nod, "It is a powerful card and we need to be careful. But the fate of the world depends on us."

Yugi nodded, "I know. But that's not all I'm worried about."

"Go on." Yami encouraged.

"Something's been bugging me about Bakura. Just how did he recover so fast and enter the finals? Unless the person on board isn't Bakura." Yugi said quietly.

"You think it's the Spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Mmhmm. Even though Tristan got rid of it in Duelist Kingdom, Bakura somehow got it back."

"You can't predict the path of a Millennium Item, Yugi." Yami added cryptically.

"And to add on top of that, I'm worried about Aimee." Yugi brought up.

"Aimee? Why?"

Yugi shook his head, "She's been acting really weird lately. Like she knows something we don't. And that Namu guy, is it just coincidence that they know each other?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence, Yugi. There is only fate." Yami quipped.

Yugi sighed, "She's not herself. Not since Namu's shown up. I'm worried."

"Why?" Yami asked again.

"Because!" Yugi said, getting aggravated, "She's really sensitive and what if Namu really hurts her or something? What if he already has and that's why she's always so distracted and out of it?"

"Yugi, I'm sure Aimee can fend for herself. You aren't her protector." Yami told him.

"I know." He sighed in defeat, "I just feel bad for her is all. She virtually had no one until she met us. No parents, no family. Just Namu, and he was in Egypt."

"Yes, but now she has us and everybody else." Yami tried to cheer Yugi up, "That's a gift in itself."

"Yeah." Yugi shook his head, "I just have a bad feeling, is all. I think she lied to us that time at the coffee shop. The tournament wasn't what was bothering her. I know it. Something else is going on that she's keeping from us."

"How did you jump to that conclusion?" Yami asked with a raised brow.

"Call it a gut instinct." Yugi said with determination.

Yami grinned, "And we live off of those instincts."

"Will the Battle City Finalists please meet in the hall!" one of Kaiba's grunts announced over the speakers. Yugi stood and put his deck in his duel disk.

"This is it! The fate of the world depends on me and the heart of the cards!"


	12. Chapter 12: First Round of the Finals!

Chapter Twelve

I met with the rest of the gang in the main hall. Kaiba wasted no expense with this blimp! It was fully equipped with a chandelier and appetizers. I smiled weakly at them, trying my best to ignore the piercing gaze of Marik at my back.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed at seeing me, "Look! There's shrimp! And Kaiba made it an all you can eat buffet! Boy, he's gonna be sorry with us here!"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, he is!" I said half as excitedly as I really felt. I saw Odion standing in the corner, looking broody and melancholy. I suddenly lost my appetite, remembering he was pretending to be Marik.

I saw Yugi and sidestepped by way to him. I don't know why, but I felt protected in his presence. At least, the "big" Yugi's presence. I briefly wondered if it was really Yami and not Yugi who was standing there. I wouldn't doubt it.

"Are you alright, Aimee?" he asked me in that deep voice that sounded so different from his smaller counterpart.

I sighed deeply, shaking my head, "No, not really."

He looked surprised, and he actually was because it seemed Yugi was right – though I didn't know anything about that, "Really? What's wrong?"

My eyes shifted to Marik, who was hovering near the doorway and I immediately pursed my lips shut and shook my head, "Nothing. It's nothing, forget it."

He eyed me with those disbelieving purple eyes but nodded slowly anyway, "Alright. But you know if you need anything, we're all here for you." I hated how his deep purple eyes reminded me of Marik's lavender ones. They weren't the same shade, but definitely a purple both ways.

I smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you, I appreciate it. I really do. But I'm fine." At least, I thought I was.

"The final contestants will be chosen by lottery!" one of Kaiba's goons called out into the hall, "The decision is final and completely random, so each duelist will not know who they will be dueling until they are chosen by this machine!"

"I'm fighting the urge to call out Bingo." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Go ahead, I'll laugh." Duke deadpanned.

"Let's get this done." Kaiba hurried things up.

"Random select!" the goon waved his arm, starting the machine. I wasn't sure how that even happened or if he just did it for effect, either way he reminded me of a Nazi.

"The first duelist is…" the goon paused for dramatic effective before booming out, "Duelist number six! Bakura!"

Bakura looked shocked, "Me? I get to duel first?" he began chuckling aimlessly, which creeped me out.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, man?" Tristan asked him, "You just got out of the hospital."

"Oh, stop worrying so much. I'm fine." Bakura assured them. I didn't trust him. Something was definitely off.

"We will now see who Bakura's opponent will be. Random select!" the goon yelled again.

Everyone watched anxiously as the balls were thrown about in the glass case and I swear I saw Joey sweating nervously. The blue-eyes head inside caught a ball and spit it out.

"Bakura's opponent is…" I held my breath, feeling a sinking feeling take place in the pit of my stomach, "…duelist number nine! Aimee!"

I cringed and groaned, "Aw, I knew it." (AN: I know, I know. Yugi's supposed to duel Bakura in the first round. But this is _my_ story and I'm changing it, okay? So, there!)

"Yeesh, good luck with that one." Joey said, making me feel even worse.

"So I get to duel Aimee?" Bakura grinned innocently – _too_ innocently, "This should be fun."

I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms, "I'll cream you." I said, walking past him with the goon to the elevator leading up to the stratos-dueling deck.

As the elevator doors shut, I briefly saw Yugi (or was it Yami?) frowning at Bakura. It made me nervous, but I kept my poker face on and didn't show any fear.

We walked up to the arena and took our marks. Bakura smiled, "Are you ready to lose it all?"

I frowned, "I wont lose anything in this duel."

"Such confidence." He laughed, "I'm envious."

Everyone else gathered beneath us as the dueling arena rose into the sky. Kaiba walked to the center of the arena and made an opening speech about the harsh winds and weather conditions, blah, blah, I didn't care. I just wanted to beat Bakura so I could secure my place in the finals and find out more about Marik's plan.

I noticed a golden ring materialize around his neck, like magic. I backed up in shock.

"Aimee! Be careful!" Yugi suddenly shouted, "That's not Bakura!"

I turned to him in surprise, "What do you mean it's not Bakura?"

"See that ring around his neck? It's like my Millennium Item, but evil. That's an evil spirit after the other seven Millennium Items that's controlling Bakura!" he shouted.

"_What?!_"

"You better believe it, Aimee!" Joey shouted, "This guy's no good!"

"That cant be! I got rid of that thing in Duelist Kingdom!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You lost me." Mai said.

Joey explained to _Namu_ and Mai what had happened, though Marik was hardly surprised.

I turned back to Bakura and saw his expression drastically change. He looked…evil. The mask of innocence melted away and the pure evil in his eyes caused me to shudder. He laughed maniacally.

"Figured it out, have you? Well there's so much more to this duel than just who our opponents are." He cackled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He just shook his shoulders as he silently laughed to himself, "For instance, dear Aimee, how do you know somebody you believe to be your friend really isn't the great evil you vowed to help the Pharaoh destroy? Or that I'm really after the Millennium Items in this tournament?"

I was confused, "How about you shut the hell up so we can draw our cards already?"

He merely grinned with those fang-like teeth, "With pleasure. Draw your hand. I'll go first!"

I drew my five cards and waited for his opening move. "I summon the Portrait's Secret in attack mode!" I cocked my head to the side, expecting something more sinister. But this monster only had 1200 attack points.

I shrugged, "Okie dokie, then. You're funeral." I looked at my hand and smiled, "Alright! I summon Harvest Angel of Wisdom!" My angel appeared in the hologram lights with all his 1800 attack points in toe. "Then I'll place two cards face down." I pointed to his zombie picture frame, "Harvest! Attack his Portrait's Secret!"

It howled and was destroyed in little shards. I smiled to myself. Would it really be this easy?

"Snap! Aimee's starting out strong!" Joey yelled triumphantly.

"Way to go! Starting out with an 1800 beat stick in the first turn is awesome!" Mai said with approval.

"Nice move." Yugi offered, but he was still eyeing Bakura like he was up to no good. I sensed it too. It really couldn't be this simple.

He summoned another ghost monster with 1300 attack points. "Attack if you dare!"

"Oh, I do dare." I pointed to the icky ghost, "Harvest, attack again!" my angel leapt up and destroyed it in a swipe.

"Are you even trying?" I asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"Of course." He snickered, "I have a plan."

"Or you're bluffing." I countered and folded my arms with a bit of attitude.

"We'll see." Was all he said as me grinned evilly at his cards.

"Come on Aimee!" Yugi yelled, "Wipe out his life points before he can devise a strategy!"

"I know, I know!" I waved at him dismissively, "He's not exactly making it hard."

Marik was smiling to himself, watching the duel back and forth. He wondered if I had any idea of what I was getting myself into. I didn't.

"Now I summon the Headless Knight in attack mode!" he shouted, and with 1450 attack points, it was better than his other monsters…but still no match for Harvest.

I sighed, "Well, good try I guess." I drew a card, "I summon Bountiful Artemis in attack mode!" I watched as it materialized beside Harvest.

"Bountiful! Attack his knight! And Harvest, attack his life points directly!" I shouted, wiping out more than half of Bakura's life points.

Bakura began laughing again, "Thank you, Aimee. You've helped me destroy _you_."

"That's a bluff. It has to be!" Mai stated, "He's got nothing and his life points are practically gone!"

"Not true!" Bakura grinned, "I hold in my hand my most powerful monster! But before I could summon it, three of my cards had to be destroyed. So thank you, again. Say hello to Dark Necrofear!"

Everyone visibly flinched at the 2200 beat stick on the field. I frowned, "Damn it, you actually _were_ planning something. Now I'll actually have to put effort into this duel."

"She wasn't before?" Tristan asked Duke, who just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter!" Bakura shouted, "You fell into my trap and now you'll pay the price! But I'm not ready to attack. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Why didn't he attack? Was he worried about my face downs?

"Whatever." I drew and smiled, "Okay! I sacrifice Harvest to summon Tethys Goddess of Light!" I smiled as my 2400 attack monster appeared. "Now my monster is stronger than yours!"

"Oh, no." he said, not very scared.

I pouted, "Fine! Take this! Tethys! Attack his Dark Necrofear!" My Goddess did as she was told and enveloped the playing field in a white light. And his monster erupted and was destroyed.

He burst out laughing, "Thank you once again, dear Aimee! I've manipulated this entire duel and you were fool enough to play along! I play Dark Sanctuary, a card that will envelope the field in a dark magic that you cant hope beat!"

"Um…I don't know if you know this, but you have no monsters on the field and have less than half your life points." I said, a cocky hand on my hip, "_So_, I say you're the one that's gonna lose this one, hun."

Mai whooped, "Yeah! You tell him, hun!"

"You're just happy because she stole you're lingo." Joey gave her a bored stare, causing her to pout.

"Shut up, Joseph." She said, turning back to the duel.

Yugi was still frowning, "Be careful, Aimee."

"I am, chillax." I drew from my deck and sneered at him, "You're so outta the finals."

"Says you." He countered, "But I still have a trick up my sleeve. The ghost of Dark Sanctuary is protecting me and will possess one of your monsters."

"Which one?"

He snickered, "I wont tell you, fool! It's whatever monster I chose! And if you attack with it, well, you'll see."

I glared at him and stared at my cards. He was lying, he had to be! I stuck my nose up defiantly and pointed towards Bakura, "Tethys! Attack his life points directly!" I watched my Goddess surge forward and attack Bakura.

But in the midst of it, Tethys stopped and a ghostly skull flew out of my monster and attacked my life points! I was pushed back on my heels.

"What the hell? My attack didn't work!"

Bakura cackled, "You idiot. I told you it wouldn't work, but still you persisted!"

I cringed as my life points fell past half. I sighed and frowned at him. I was surprised to admit he knew what he was doing. He planned this all along. I had to get Dark Sanctuary off the field! It was my only hope. Otherwise, I'd never figure out which monster he'd possess and attack me with my own attack!

"Believe in the heart of the cards, Aimee!" Yugi yelled.

The heart of the what now? I paused and thought. Oh yeah! I remember both him and Joey telling me about that "heart of the cards" thing. That our hearts were in our decks and if we believed in our decks to come through for us, they would. I shut my eyes and let my heart guide me. I knew what I needed and I prayed with all my heart that I'd draw what I needed.

I placed my fingers over the top card and drew it. I dared to open my eyes. When I saw what I drew, I let out a brilliant cry, "YES!" I skittered around like a four-year-old, "I drew it! I drew it!"

"You…are so immature." Tea deadpanned, "Calm down! You're in a duel!"

"Oh yeah." I smiled cheesily, "You're dead!" I shouted, playing my own field spell card, "I play Sanctuary in the Sky!"

"WHAT?!" Bakura shouted angrily, "You cant!"

"I can!" I yelled, "And since I played a field spell card, yours is destroyed so mine takes its place!"

We watched in awe as a beautiful floating palace of marble and gold appeared all around us, exposing the darkness and eradicating it.

"And I'm not done!" I yelled, "I sacrifice both Tethys and Artemis to summon the all powerful ATHENA!"

"Yes!" Joey yelled for me, "You go girl!"

Both my monsters disappeared and then an eruption of light exploded around the field and Athena descended from the skies in all her beauty and white glory. Her silver hair blew around her white dress and armor. She held her spear up high and pointed it threateningly at Bakura.

"Sorry Bakura, or whoever you are, but this duel is _mine_!" I pointed at Bakura, "Athena! Attack his life points directly and end this duel!"

"NO!" he shouted angrily, "You cant do this to me!"

"Can and will!" I yelled, "Athena go!"

After the dust settled, Bakura lay unconscious. I blinked in confusion as the holograms faded away, "Hey, is he okay?" I asked.

The gang ran up to the arena and huddled around Bakura, "What happened? Why'd he pass out?" Tristan asked, helping Bakura onto his back.

"I don't know!" I gasped in shock, "Athena wasn't powerful enough to do that."

"I don't think it was you, Aimee." Yugi said quietly, "It had to be the power of a Millennium Item."

"What? But there are none up here! That creep downstairs has the only other Millennium Item to control our minds!" Joey yelled angrily.

I followed the gang taking Bakura to his room, ignoring the call of the goon to take his rarest card. "Stuff it, you suit!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with the others. As I fled, I didn't notice Marik smirking in satisfaction to himself or his glowing Millennium Rod behind his back.


	13. Chapter 13: Discovered

Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I realize I haven't updated in friggin' _decades_ but it's the week before Finals and everything's just crazy for me. But it's slowly settling and now I'm able to update once again! Yayy! Also, I just wanna give a big "THANK YOU!" to Fanfic member **Nadia Blackrose **for being so supportive and ready to help me out with this story! So, go read her stuff, too! On with the show::

Trying to find and convince Kaiba to land the blimp so we could help Bakura proved to be harder than it should've been. He assured us his doctors were better than any in a common hospital, and I guess the gang figured that was what was best.

With a sigh, I decided to retreat back to my room. Talking with the gang was becoming harder and harder, since I had to keep Marik a secret and my memories in Egypt haunted me.

I briefly heard one of Kaiba's goons announce all the duelists were needed in the hall for naming who'd duel next. Since I already dueled, I figured I wouldn't be needed and I plopped onto my bed, rolled onto my side and stared at the wall.

What was I doing? Was it best for me? Or best for Marik? Both? How could it be? He said we could be together and that I'd have to trust him. But my ability to full-heartedly trust him the way I did a year ago in Egypt had all but gone. I had this awful feeling deep in my gut that he was somehow tied into this "evil" Yugi spoke of. Why else would Marik be in the Battle City Tournament? Why would he even be in Domino?

Something wasn't right from the very beginning. Marik was never supposed to leave his underground home and be a part of modern society. His destiny was somehow linked to an ancient Egyptian prophecy – one he never spoke of. And Yugi's destiny was also linked to an ancient Egyptian artifact, giving him an awesome destiny. From my point of view, coincidences didn't even exist anymore.

I stood, hearing that Joey and Odion (or _Marik Ishtar_, according to everyone else) were dueling. I knew Joey would want me there to root him on, but I couldn't go up there. Things were starting to begin linking together, things I didn't want to even consider thinking about. A question began forming in my mind, a dangerous one: Was Marik hiding his identity from the gang because _he_ was the enemy and Odion was a pawn? Could that be?

I shook my head. No. Marik would never use Odion like that. They were practically brothers! He wouldn't risk his safety. Then I gasped. But Odion would do _anything_ for Marik. Anything! Even pretend to be him for an unjust cause! My head began reeling and I stumbled into a chair.

It all made sense! It made _perfect_ sense! Marik had the knowledge of the ancient world to manipulate his way all the way to Domino, to where – coincidentally – Yugi Motou, the King of Games and keeper of a Millennium Item, was entering a tournament to stop an evil from taking over the world. Marik?

A knock at my door caused me to shriek slightly and leap up. "W-Who is it?" I hated how my voice shook.

"Tis only I." that ethereal voice once again resonated – seemingly in my head, "Ishizu."

I let out a deep breath, "Come in." She entered and I invited her to sit opposite me, "What's going on?"

She sat and looked at me with a strange stare, "My Millennium Necklace has informed me that you have come to realize it is Marik the Pharaoh must battle."

I gulped. It was true then? "I don't know." I choked.

She nodded in understanding, "Perhaps I can be of assistance. Do you recall the day you awoke in the museum in a restricted section?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, of course!" It was bothering the hell out of me! How could I have lost an entire evening?

She leaned forward and grasped my hand, "Allow me to show you what transpired that night." she squeezed my hand and in an instant, I was transported from the blimp to that night at the museum.

I was with Marik! I _knew_ I didn't go alone! He led me downstairs and we both looked up at an ancient giant rock. We heard Ishizu enter and I watched as Marik stepped behind me and glinted his Millennium Rod at the back of my head. It glowed and I made a face-plant onto the cold museum floor.

"Marik." Ishizu stated knowingly, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, "Can't a brother visit a sister?"

Ishizu glared at him, "Nothing is that simple. What do you want?"

"Want? Me? Oh, maybe a little something called Obelisk the Tormentor!" he was raging.

Ishizu calmly stood her ground, "I no longer have it. And even if I did, you would never see it."

"What have you done with it?" he seethed.

"I have entrusted it to someone. Someone who will help the Pharaoh stop you!" she said strongly.

"Ha! Stop _me_? Unlikely. He doesn't even know who I am and he's seen my face! He believes me to be an innocent named _Namu_, the friend of his new accomplice Aimee." He looked down at me with a manipulative smirk, "Everyone has been fooled."

"Even her?" Ishizu asked, gesturing to me.

Marik suddenly turned stone cold with an icy glare, "I've done what I've had to do to free me from the clutches of an ancient destiny. When I am free, I can be free to be with who I wish."

"You think after she's learned of all you've done she'll still accept you?" Ishizu scoffed.

"She'd understand." He spat, "I long to be free, Ishizu!" he almost allowed himself to yell, "But everywhere I turn, I see the face of the Pharaoh laughing at my torment! Living underground like a leper is no way to live!"

"I know, brother, I know you've been hurt--" she started.

"_Hurt_?!" Marik growled, "I've been scarred and mutilated by my own father!" he yelled, "He deserved every amount of pain bestowed upon him."

Ishizu shook her head, tears in her eyes, "You've changed, brother. Almost beyond saving." She looked up at him and didn't bother wiping away her tears, "Have you discovered it was _you_ who murdered father and not that stranger who visited us?"

Marik's face was contorted with rage, "It wasn't me." Was all he said to defend himself, "I barely remember what happened."

"Yet you've already confessed." She stated, "Deep within yourself, you know it wasn't Shadi."

Marik turned with a huff, "It was him." his voice suddenly softened, "Make sure she doesn't wake up alone." Then he walked away and up the stairs, disappearing into the shadows.

I gasped and wrenched my hand away from Ishizu's. Tears spilled from my eyes. It _was_ him! He manipulated everyone, including _me_!

"The duel is done. Your friend Joseph is the victor." Ishizu looked down at me with pity in her sapphire eyes, "Your friends have discovered Marik's identity are coming to confront you now." She turned and left me alone in the dark, my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.


	14. Chapter 14: Sincerity

Chapter Fourteen

A persistent knock followed moments after Ishizu departed. I stood with my back to the door, my tears gone and only anger evident on my face. I stared out the window, my reflection the only thing I could see. The knock came again, harder this time.

"Who is it?" I heard myself ask.

"Aimee, it's us. Tea and Yugi." Yugi said in the deeper voice. It was the Pharaoh. Why couldn't they differentiate?

"Aimee! Let us in now!" Tea was mad. I sighed and opened the door. A hand collided with my face and my head swiveled to the side.

"Tea!" Yami scolded, holding her back from hitting me again.

"You little liar!" Tea screeched, "You _lied_ to us all!"

I remained motionless.

"Look at me!" she yelled, breaking free from Yami and shaking my shoulders, "I deserve to have your attention after being lied to!"

I brought my eyes up to hers and willed myself not to cry. "Tea, we should hear her out." Yami said, once again coming between her and me.

I took a few steps back and tenderly rubbed my cheek. Yami turned to me with a stern look, "Aimee, why did you lie to us about Marik?"

I said nothing. What could I say? All I could think to do was stand there mutely, a hand still at my cheek.

"Aimee?" he pressed.

I sniffed, hating my eyes for watering as they were, "I didn't want to." I heard my voice choke, "B-But he said everything would be fine. I didn't know what he was planning, I swear!"

"How could you not know?" Tea asked with her arms folded.

"He never told me his plans." I said, turning from them and continuing my hard stare out the window.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Yami offered.

I glanced back at them, "Why would you even bother hearing me out? What if I lie again?"

Tea sucked in a big breath, "Aimee, we trusted you. We still do. But we just need to understand why you did what you did. You're our _friend_. Friends aren't abandoned lightly."

I lowered my eyes at her words and turned back to the circular window. I shut my eyes and began, "I met Marik in Egypt, after getting lost traveling. I passed out in the desert and when I woke up again, I was underground and I had found out he had saved me."

"Okay, what happened then?" Yami asked, nodding for me to continue.

"I stayed with him that summer. We became close. Closer than I've ever been with anyone." I wore a bitter smile, "Until I met you all, that is. We would talk about everything. He told me of his life, how horrible it was living out of society because of his stupid lineage. It wasn't fair! He didn't deserve to suffer because of what his family believed!"

"But he never told you any details?" Yami asked.

I shook my head, "No. Whenever I'd ask, he'd get mad and stand off-ish. He'd be silent for days, not speaking to me and staying in his room smashing things. It's like he was reliving awful memories and I could only listen to it." I sighed and again willed myself not to shed my tears, "It was unbearable."

"He gave me his mother's ring." I said, looking down at it and twisting it around my finger, "He said it was so I'd never forget him or his burden. Then I left and moved to Domino. The rest is history."

"But why did you lie about his identity?" Tea pressured.

I shook my head, "I didn't know he told you he was somebody called _Namu_. When we met at Kaibaland, I was going to introduce him as Marik. But you and Joey interrupted before I could say anything. I went with it and asked him about it later."

"What did he say?" Yami asked me.

"He told me not to worry about it. That it was all for a purpose and that I should trust him." I said weakly, "Guess I was naïve."

"You are not naïve for trusting somebody you had no liable reason to suspect." Yami consoled me, "I knew something was bothering you."

I nodded, "Yeah. It was becoming tortuous hiding I knew who he was. But he said it was so he could be free, that his family would be free. Then…we'd be together with nothing in our way."

I heard Tea gasp. I saw her in the window's reflection take a step towards me, like she wanted to comfort me, but she stopped herself. I laughed bitterly, "Stupid, isn't it? Thinking this could somehow turn out good."

"Not stupid." Tea said softly.

"He manipulated you, just as he has us all." Yami said, "We understand you're not at fault."

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. One hot tear rolled down my cheek, then another and another and then I couldn't help it. The anger and betrayal I felt coursed through me. The loneliness and guilt, the sadness and fear – it all burst forward through my weak shield.

I felt Tea wrap her arms around me. She rubbed my back passively as my body wracked with painful sobs. She shushed me like a child, telling me it was okay.

"I'm sorry." Yami said, looking down, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It wasn't you." I managed to say audibly, "You're right. He lied to me! To _me_! Everything he said and did was for himself!"

Yami quickly reverted back to Yugi, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of a crying female. Yugi came to my rescue, "It's alright, Aimee. Ishizu thinks he's being controlled against his will by a darker half of him. We can save him!"

I shook my head and buried my face deeper into Tea's shoulder, "We can't save Marik! He's not who I thought he was."

"Nobody is really who we think they are until we know everything about them." Tea tried to be helpful, but she only made me feel worse. I broke away from her and wiped my face.

"You think that's true?" I hated how meek I sounded.

"Well, yeah. How else would we trust them?" she said.

I looked away, distracted. Yugi seemed to notice, and a moment later Tea did as well.

"Aimee? What is it?" Yugi asked.

I sighed and sank into a nearby chair. I hid my face in my hands, "You don't know everything about me. Who my parents were, how I lived my life before I met Marik or you."

Tea, realizing what she had said, tried to make amends, "That's not what I mean, Aimee. You don't have to tell us anything about yourself you don't want to. I was just trying to make a point about lying…"

I smiled up at her, "No, I think it's about time I told you guys."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, as he and Tea took two seats opposite me.

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Well then, by all means…" Tea urged.

I took a deep breath and began yet again, "When I was ten, my dad died. My mother had left us right after I was born, saying I was a mistake and that she didn't want anything to do with me. I don't remember anything about her." I said quietly.

I continued, "But my dad would always say I looked just like her, that I had her eyes and hands." I unconsciously looked down at them, "But after he died, my life changed. I became a ward of the state and put in the foster system."

"I'm sorry." Tea whispered softly.

"Don't apologize." I forced a smile, "I turned out okay, didn't I?"

Yugi nodded, "More than okay."

I blinked away tears, recalling old memories from my childhood – memories I'd rather keep to myself. I turned to them and wiped my eyes.

"Life was hard, but I got through it. It made me stronger and it made me realize how precious life is. That's why I go through it with an open heart and big smile." I smiled for effect, "So, there you have it. You may not have the gory details, but you still have it. Now you know all there is to know about me."

"Thank you, Aimee." Yugi said, "You've proven you're trustworthy."

I nodded in gratitude, "I love you guys, seriously." I looked up at the both of them evenly, "I'd be lost without you."


	15. Chapter 15: Losing My Mind

Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note:** Hello kiddies! I know, I know… it's been _months_ since I last updated. But c'mon, give a girl a break, huh? The truth is, I've been conflicted about where to go with this story's plot. But I got it all figured out now, so on with the show!

"Hey Joey, about that dream of yours…" I heard Mai say behind us as we exited Odion's hospital room. We had reconvened there to see how he was doing, since _Marik_ didn't seem to give a rat's ass.

Yugi and Tea had explained to everyone else that Marik had betrayed me as well, so the awkwardness definitely went down a few pinches after that.

"Yeah? Which one?" Joey replied with a confused look on his adorable face. I snorted and hung back, waiting for him, Mai and Tea.

"The one without the monkey." Mai grinned, "I was in it, right? To help you stand up?" the hopefulness in her voice was so obvious, I'd hit Joey over the head if he didn't catch it.

"Uh… Nope!" I sweat-dropped and rolled my eyes, "See, I have manly dreams about driving cars, being a sports hero, eating donuts…" My eye twitched at that one. Donuts? Really?

Joey hightailed it out of there like the devil was at his heels. Tea chased after him to give him a piece of her mind, and I secretly envied her. I wanted to be the one to pummel him to death, but then I saw the defeated look on Mai's face. I turned back and walked up to her.

"Hey, don't listen to him, okay? He's just a typical guy, trying to sound macho so you don't think he's a sissy." I explained, smiling.

She returned it, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "I understand, Aimee. You don't have to go making excuses for him. I'm a loner. Always have been. There's a lesson to be learned here, and that's that you only have you to rely on."

I lowered my scarlet eyes, "I've felt that way almost all of my life."

Mai blinked and looked surprised, "Have you? Then why do you follow that lot around like a lost puppy? You understand the only person you can trust in the heat of battle is yourself. That's how I duel. That's how _you_ duel." She pointed out.

I nodded, "That's true. But sometimes, people surprise you. They really care when you think they don't. Then your whole world changes." I couldn't help but smile.

"Tea has rubbed off on you, sweetie." Mai smirked, "You're already spouting your own friendship speeches now, too."

I laughed, "Come on. Let's see who's dueling next."

"Right."

"Now we'll pick the duelists for the third match of the Battle City Finals!" Kaiba's goon said.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, yes, we _know_. I folded my arms and hesitantly looked around the room. Marik was nowhere to be seen. From what Yugi and Tea told me on the way to Odion's room after we left mine, he changed completely. You could smell the evil on him. Well, we'll see about that when I see him next. And _oh boy_, when I see him next I'll give him a thing or two to think about!

"Hey, I was thinking," Joey started and once again, I rolled my eyes. Have you now, Joseph? That's a new development. I was glad I didn't voice my musings, since he probably wasn't very happy with me to begin with - with the whole knowing Marik's identity thing.

"Since Marik entered the tournament with a fake name, shouldn't he be disqualified?" he finished.

"Wishful thinking, Wheeler." Kaiba smirked, "But he has skills, and that's what matters here. What skills you have to get you here, not what name you came here with."

I groaned. Really Kaiba? Really? These were _his_ rules, and now here he was, abusing his powers just so he could get a shot at winning Marik's damn God Card! What. A. Douche.

"And the first duelist participating is…" Roland (the goon has a name?) called, "Is duelist number four! Mai Valentine!"

"Yeah! Way to go Mai!" Joey wooted.

Mai simply 'hmphed' and said nothing. Joey frowned, suddenly feeling shunned. As he should feel. I shook my head and folded my arms. Stupid kid. I love him to death, but seriously…so many signals thrown his way and they bounce off of his big dome head like rubber hitting concrete.

"Later guys." Mai turned heel as the selector began choosing her opponent.

"Mai, wait!" Joey called, "Don't you wanna see who you're going up against?"

"Oh, like it _really_ matters!" she spat, "Believe it or not, I was a good duelist before I met you. Whoever it is wont stand a chance."

"We'll be there rooting for you." Joey insisted.

"Don't bother. It's quite clear you don't consider me a friend, so I don't consider you one!"

"That's completely untrue!" Joey shouted angrily.

"Later, Monkey Boy."

"_Monkey Boy?_" Joey howled, only to be held back by Serenity. I frowned at Mai's retreating figure. Poor girl. She must really like him. I glared at the knuckle head next to me.

"You are _so_ dense." I shook my head at him and scampered after Mai.

"Feh. Girls." Joey muttered, pouting.

"Mai wait!" I caught up with her in the elevator, "C'mon, don't be so harsh. Joey's just really dense, is all."

"Aimee," she sighed and shut her eyes, "I told you before. Don't make excuses for him." the elevator opened and we were on the top of the blimp.

"But Mai," I followed her, "I'm not."

"I said, don't!" she shouted at me. I froze where I stood and grimaced at the fury in her eyes, "I don't need him and I _certainly_ don't need you defending him!"

"But…"

"Stop it, Aimee," she said calmer, "Just stop. I'm gonna win this duel with or without you, and with or without him and your friends. How many times do I have to repeat myself? I. Don't. Need. Them!" she swiveled around and took her mark on the arena.

I slowly took my own place at the bottom where I knew the gang would show up and root her on. Kaiba and Mokuba came a bit later and stood opposite me. I watched them silently, wondering where the hell the gang was.

"Where's Marik?" Kaiba hissed, "The announcement was broadcast in every room!"

"Maybe he chickened out." Mai quipped unenthusiastically. I tensed. Mai would be dueling Marik?

The doors from the elevator opened, "Or maybe not." Kaiba mused.

I watched anxiously as his figure emerged from the shadows. He looked…evil. And slightly mad. His eyes were void of light and a strange eye was glowing on his forehead. His hair was sticking out in all directions. Plus he had changed his clothes. I did the only thing I could do. I gulped.

He sauntered by me and paused. He grinned an evil smile and raised a hand to pat my head. I cringed and shoved him away. He only laughed and took his place across from Mai. I watched him in horror. What had happened to him?

"Mai Valentine! Marik Ishtar! Ready your decks!" Roland called out with an arm raised like a referee.

"Ladies first!" Mai shouted, "I play Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode! Take it away, sweetheart."

Marik only chuckled darkly, "Starting things off quickly, are we? I summon Revival Jam in defense mode. And the magic card, Jam Breeding Machine."

I watched back and forth, my toe tapping impatiently. He had only patted my head, like someone would a pet dog, but I couldn't shake the dirty feeling that washed over me. I shivered, wishing the gang would hurry up. They wouldn't really ditch Mai simply because her ego got in the way, would they?

"Gaah! It started already! I knew we shouldn't have waited for Tristan to get outta the bathroom." I couldn't be happier to hear that annoying Brooklyn accent. The gang followed Joey and huddled around where I stood.

"Hey there, Mai!" Serenity called, "We're with ya!"

"Did we miss anything?" Tea asked me.

I shook my head, "Nope. They've only just completed their first turns. Now it's back to Mai." I said, shifting my gaze back to her.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted, "What's that thing?"

"Oh no! Mai! You have to know! Revival Jam…" Yugi, or Yami, shouted to her.

"I said I don't need your help!" she virtually screamed.

"But…"

"No! Butt out! I can do this on my own." She ignored us from then on. I sighed deeply. Poor Mai. Why did she have to feel like she was all alone all of the time? Why did she _want_ to be alone?

I frowned, thinking about my own past.

Ten years old and already on my own. My father had died and I became a ward of the state. The orphanage was hell. The children were brats. But I got through it. I _survived_. Which is more than what they could've said. A lot of them ran away, never to be seen or heard from again. Not that I blame them. I've had my fair share of attempted escapes, as well.

But I always found myself back at those gates. Finally, I was adopted. And I honestly didn't know why these people even bothered adopting a child. They were a grouchy older couple.

Maria and John Louis. I never took their name. I hated them. I _hated_ them! Flashes appeared before my eyes. Their angry eyes, scowling faces, a swinging hand, a loud CRACK, pain, and tears. Always with the tears. And then there was the darkness.

Shrouding me and overtaking my senses. Seeing nothing, hearing nothing but my own screams and cries for help. But nobody came. No magic savior to rescue me from the growing darkness. The deep black swallowed me whole and didn't give me back.

It's been years since the darkness, but still it haunts me. Still I have nightmares about that tiny space, the intense blackness and deprivation of food, water, and oxygen. Breathing had grown difficult, even as I stood there on Kaiba's blimp. Simply remembering such things caused a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you okay, Aimee?" Tea asked beside me, placing a hand on my arm.

I shook myself out of my memories and stared at her. She was looking at me with worry in her azure eyes. I glanced around and saw Yami watching me carefully, too. Joey glanced my way, but said nothing. Serenity, Tristan and Duke were too busy watching the duel to notice anything.

I swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, fine. Sorry." I wiped a drop of sweat from my brow, vowing never to let myself venture that deep into my memory ever again.

When I looked back up at the game, Mai was shackled to a giant rock hologram. Or was it just a hologram? I looked around wildly. A black and purple shadow cloud had enveloped the blimp.

"Oh, God…" I whispered.

"Yes, this is a Shadow Game." Yami confirmed, hearing my proclamation.

I stared at him in disbelief, "But…Mai!" I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked so defeated, so hopeless, so…alone.

Not to mention, the friggin' Winged Dragon of Ra was opening up out of an orb of light and positioning itself on Marik's side of the field! How'd I miss all of this?

"That's enough!" Yami shouted, his own lil glowing eye appearing on his forehead, "Stop this! Your grudge is against me, not Mai! Leave her alone!"

"Why? I'm just having fun up here. I love nothing more than to toy with someone's mind," he laughed maniacally, "Isn't that right, Amelia dear?"

I gasped, "What are you talking about?" The gang turned to me in confusion. "Don't look at me guys, I have no idea what's he's on about."

"Oh, don't you?" Marik looked down at me with those lifeless eyes, "You think it mere coincidence you stumbled away from your tour group in Egypt with no memory of doing so? You think it a device of the chaotic universe that you and Marik met? No, my dear, I led you there."

"You _what?_" I shouted, "You did nothing! I got lost is all! I got lost…" I trailed off, fearing for my sanity.

"Little lost Amelia Jones," he cackled, "Your mind was so easy to control. So easy to infiltrate. Such darkness inside there. Such infinite darkness."

I scowled, "Oh, now it's _Amelia_ is it?"

"Haven't heard your name in a while, huh? You abandoned that little lost girl, Amelia Jones, long ago when you donned the name _Aimee_. Such a shame." Marik, or _whoever_ this was, mocked me.

"Shut up." I hissed as my hands clenched into fists, "Shut up!"

"Marik! Enough!" Yami gently pushed me behind him, "Leave her alone. You've done enough damage."

"Have I?" he turned back to the game and pointed at Mai, "I don't think I have just yet. Winged Dragon of Ra, ATTACK!"

"No!" Joey sprang up onto the field, "Mai! You gotta wake up! Snap out of it!"

"That voice…so familiar…" Mai mumbled.

"I lied to you Mai. You _were_ in that dream. You did help me stand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid of sounding like a loser." Joey bowed his head, shielding her from the blast.

"Joey…"

"That's right, Mai. I'm here." He insisted.

"Joey, get out of the way!" Yami leapt onto the field just in time to block both of them from the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack. He yelled in pain. Such agonizing pain. I cringed and covered my gasp with my hand.

Marik cackled, "Looks like I'll destroy you sooner than expected!"

"Not quite!" Yami yelled, "Your Shadow powers wont penetrate me! I'll shield _everyone_ from your evil!"

A jolt of fear welled up inside me. Did that mean me, too? Tea grasped my hand, and I knew it did. The Pharaoh, Yugi, everyone here would do anything for me. They'd do anything for each other. That's what friends do. It's what _family_ does.

The blast subsided and Yami fell to his knees. "Yugi!" Joey knelt beside him, "You okay?" He didn't get up.

"The winner of this duel is Marik Ishtar!" Roland said.

Marik walked up to them, grinning. His Millennium Rod glimmered in his hand. "Now, we had an agreement didn't we?"

"What?" Mai asked, dazed.

"You have my God Card and I want it back. I also said that if you lost this duel, your mind would be lost to the shadows for all eternity!" Marik grabbed his card from her hands before standing up, "Now say good bye!" The eye glowed and in an instant, Mai was unconscious on the floor.

"No! Mai!" I shouted and went to run up there too, but Tea held me back.

"Don't. He'll hurt you, too." She whimpered.

He walked off, sparing me a menacing glance, before disappearing into the elevator.

I ripped myself away from Tea and hopped up onto the arena, "Guys! Mai!" I fell to my knees, "Mai! Yugi! Wake up! _Please_ wake up!" tears sprang forth. Always with the tears.

The others soon followed me as the arena lowered. "Yugi's waking up!" Tea called.

"I'm fine. Are you and Mai okay?" he groaned, sitting up.

"She's in the shadow realm!" I said, simpering, "Marik…did this." I fell back and hid my face in my hands, "How could this happen? This isn't happening."

"Aimee…it's okay." Joey began, but I angrily cut him off.

"No! It isn't okay! It's _really_ not, Joey! This has gotten way out of hand! Mai is gone and Marik is a mind warping psychopath! This is anything _but_ okay!" I stood and ran to the elevator, "I have to stop him. I have to do _something_!"

The gang hurried and followed me, assured Mai would be put safely in her room. "Aimee, don't do anything rash!" Tristan called after me as the doors slid open. I saw Marik walking down the hall like he owned the world. Growling, I ignored Tristan's advice and raced behind him.

"Marik!" I yelled. He turned and grinned at me. He folded his arms and waited.

"What can I do for you now, my dear?" he asked in that horrid dueled voice, pretending to be civilized.

"Spare me the pleasantries!" I spat. I stepped up to him and slapped his face hard. A shocking _crack!_ resonated through the hall. Yami, Tea and everyone else stopped short behind me.

"That was exactly what I said _not_ to do…" Tristan mumbled.

I couldn't stop the tears that erupted in my eyes, "Give him back." I demanded.

"What now?" Marik laughed and brushed off my slap like it was nothing but a feather tickling his cheek, "Give who back?"

"Marik. I want him back! You took him away and distorted him into whatever you are! I want him BACK!" I hit him again. And again. And again. All the while sobbing to give me back my Marik. My Marik. I punched and hit, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Aimee…stop." Yami said quietly, though he was glaring at Marik.

Marik only chuckled and grasped my neck. I choked and felt myself being lifted off of my feet. I coughed and wheezed, clawing at his hand.

"Let me go!" I gasped.

"Marik! Release her!" Yami shouted.

"Why? She wants so badly to see her beloved Marik again? Then fine!" he threw me against the wall and I slid down to the floor in a heap, "Tell him I said hello! Courtesy of the Shadow Realm!" he pulled out his Millennium Rod.

"NO!" Yami ran in front of me, blocking me from Marik. I groaned and felt my head ache terribly. My eyes grew heavy. I knew I was developing a concussion.

"You will _not_ harm her." he seethed in anger.

"Harm her? No, no. Just sending her on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!" regardless of Yami protecting me, Marik's Millennium Rod glowed maliciously and I felt myself slip out of my body.

"Please…don't do this!" I cried weakly.

"Aimee, no!" Yami knelt beside me as I felt my eyes drift shut.

"End this." I whispered, "Promise me you'll stop him."

Yami blinked away his tears, "I promise."

And then I was gone.


	16. Chapter 16: Lost Part I

Chapter Sixteen: Lost Part I

Little lost Amelia Jones. That's what he had called me. He was right. All my life, I've been lost. A stray child, alone in an unforgiving world.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the rain in a cemetery. Before me was a freshly dug grave. A little girl stood opposite me, staring at the grave with dull eyes, like a soul would stare at its body.

My eyes took it all in. What she wore, the smell of the fresh rain, the sound of the rumbling thunder… and then I knew. Her ruby eyes mirrored mine and her dark hair hung over her shoulders, getting soaked from the downpour.

I dared to look at the headstone, but I did. And I regretted it. It read: HERE LIES MATTHEW JONES. BELOVED FATHER. I gasped and took a step back. Where was I? How was I seeing the past? _My_ past?

What happened? I didn't remember anything. Where I was or how I got here, to wherever this happened to be. I watched the little girl, _me_, fade away with the rest of the scene - like a movie projector.

Unbeknownst to me, as I stumbled around the darkness awaiting the next painful slide of my life to show up, the shade of Marik – _my_ Marik – hovered overhead with his diabolical counterpart.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked his yami.

The evil Marik laughed, "She asked for it. Besides, what better way is there to break your soul so that _I_ may completely take over your body without fear of you coming back?"

"You're cruel." Marik hissed at him, "Do what you want with me. Send her back to her body. She doesn't deserve this torment."

"I beg to differ." The dark spirit grinned, "I think I'll leave you here for now. Doomed to watch her pain for all eternity!" he laughed maniacally before disappearing in a black fog.

Marik frowned and hid away his anger. He followed behind me, though I couldn't see him. I couldn't even sense his presence. He was a silent spectator, just as trapped as I was.

The scene had changed. I was walking down a familiar road, the one I used to live on with my adoptive parents. I wrapped my arms around myself, huddling from the cold. I didn't want to be here, to re-witness the trauma of my childhood.

But I was slowly losing touch with reality. I began to realize there was no choice here, there was no going back. I was trapped here, in this horrible place, forced to relive my past. Perhaps I was in Hell? I didn't remember dying, but then again…would somebody who died remember their death?

You would think they would, so maybe I wasn't dead. I stopped short, seeing a baize car parked in a familiar driveway. I gulped. No, no I didn't want to see this!

The front door of the house opened for me, inviting me in. I stood at the precipice, just within the doorway. I didn't want to walk inside. The smell of the kitchen blew over me and the bright yellow walls triggered emotions I thought I had long buried away.

I hated this feeling, this way I was remembering everything like it was real. Was this real? The smells were real. The sights were real enough to touch. I didn't want to endure this. Not again. _Never_ again.

But still, I took that step through the doorway. The spirit of Marik followed me and stood beside me as I took refuge in the corner of the room. I let my eyes wander the room. It was just as how I remembered it. Nothing out of place, everything spotless and clean.

I jumped as I saw two people enter the room from upstairs. It was _her_. Maria. Trailing behind her was the eleven year old me. She had bruises on her knuckles and a growing one on her temple. The black and blue marks around her arms looked strangely similar to fingers.

I cringed. I wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, to hold her and to tell her in a few more years, everything would be okay. Would it be okay? I wasn't depressed now, was I? Why would the future be better? I didn't remember it!

"I want these dishes immaculate, do you hear me?" Maria demanded, "If you drop a single piece, you wont see the light of day again for some time!" she left me alone with my smaller counterpart.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I knew what would happen. I knew I would drop a plate.

I watched her stand on her tiptoes to reach the sink. I watched her struggle with the soap and the scalding hot water. I watched the slippery plate fall from my small hands and clatter to the floor with a deafening crash.

I saw the younger me panic and attempt to pick up all of the pieces. The sharp shards of porcelain cut my palm. Blood poured from my hand and stained the ground. Eleven year old me was crying, trying so hard to be quiet. But it didn't work.

Maria came storming back after hearing the commotion. She took in what had happened and snarled viciously at the smaller me, "You stupid, _stupid_ girl! What did I say? What did I say?" she roughly shook my shoulders. By now I was blabbering nonsense, saying that I was sorry over and over again.

"I warned you! You brought this on yourself!" she grabbed my wrists in a vice-grip grasp and grabbed the set of car keys.

My eyes widened, the present me. I couldn't let this happen. Not again. I didn't want to be alone in the darkness again. "No…" my voice was hoarse, "No!" I said stronger, following them out to the driveway, "Don't do it! _Please_!" I tried to push Maria away, but my hand just flew right through her, like I was a ghost.

"No, no, no…" I whimpered, stepping back and watching my torment. Maria opened the trunk of the car and threw the eleven year old me inside.

"You wont come out until I've decided!" she shouted, slamming the trunk shut and walked back into the house. The bang of the slamming door, caused me to jerk violently.

The younger me was screaming to be let out. She banged on the hood of the trunk with all of her might. Her hand was bleeding, but that pain was minor. The panic set in again as the small space consumed her. The darkness embraced her and scared her.

She was imprisoned in the trunk of the car for three days and three nights. I couldn't help myself. I felt my knees buckle and my breathing grow short. I fell and hyperventilated.

Claustrophobia had never been a problem for me. Not until this day. Not until I was trapped in the trunk of a car for three days. I rocked back and forth, sobbing hysterically and trying to breathe.

The screams of the little girl in the trunk finally ceased and I knew she had less oxygen to spare. But me, I could cry all I wanted. So I did.

Marik stood behind me, watching events unfold, with a grim look in his face. He bent down and tried to comfort me, but just like my hand passed through Maria, his passed through me. Torture, indeed.

Suddenly, a warmth spread through me. It calmed me and hushed me. I had stopped crying and looked down to see where the light and warmth was coming from. My deck was still strapped to my thigh, and it was the source of the warm light washing over me.

Confused, I unbuttoned the holster and took out my cards. How familiar they seemed, yet at the same time…I couldn't remember a thing about them.

The Barrier Statue of the Heavens card lit up like a Christmas tree. I watched it, baffled. The giant fortress statue appeared before my very eyes, transparent like a spirit. She was beautiful, even with her faceless mask. She was, after all, a statue.

Her light burst through the darkness, making the traumatic scene melt away like snow in summer. I felt infinitely better, like it never even happened.

"How…?" I asked, but before anything else could be said, she disappeared and returned to my deck. I frowned and pocketed my deck once again. Talk about cheesy. But I was grateful, nonetheless.

I looked up and saw where I was transported to now. Golden sands surrounded me and I could vaguely see the Pyramids in the background somewhere. The sun was swelteringly hot. I shook my head in disbelief.

Egypt.


	17. Chapter 17: Lost Part II

Chapter Seventeen: Lost Part II

I walked around numbly. The heat didn't bother me as much as the cold of my previous encounter, but still I felt terrible. Why was I here? I looked around. There was nothing. Nothing but sand for miles.

I glanced down at my palm, the faint scar from my childhood was suddenly apparent. I traced a finger down the thin line from my forefinger to my wrist. Everyone has scars. Everybody has secrets. Even me. _Especially_ me. I looked up and saw me from a year ago stumble away from a group of people huddled around a broken down jeep.

Why? He had said he had lured me away. For what purpose? To meet Marik, yes. But ultimately, what was his motive? Was Marik even aware of him at this point?

Marik had yet again followed me and yet again was unseen. He sighed deeply, wishing none of this had happened. Regret filled his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to erase the pain from my soul.

But how could I know that? There he was, standing next to be through all of these trials, and I didn't even notice.

I walked closer to my year-younger self and watched me curiously. My eyes were void and dim and that stupid Millennium eye glowed on my forehead. I clenched my teeth together. Evil Marik wasn't lying! That bastard…

"Why though?" I was me, though I knew she couldn't hear me, "Why did he even bother luring me away?"

Staying silent, Marik wondered the same thing. Still, he followed the two "me's" through the desert until one of me collapsed.

"So, here we are. At the beginning again." I mumbled. I sat down Indian-style next to my unconscious memory and waited.

I watched it all happen over again. A group of robed people found me, one of which was Marik. He instructed I be taken back with them. They did as he ordered and I was taken back to their underground lair.

I scoffed to myself at calling it a "lair". Like he was some criminal mastermind. I then mentally kicked myself. In a way, he sorta was. I was shocked to find myself being slowly sucked back into the year-ago me. So, this was how it would be then? I would relive everything true to itself? Before I had time to ponder this new development, the year-ago me and the now-me had merged.

When I awoke, God knows how much later, it was cold. It was dark and I couldn't make out much of anything through the shadowy darkness. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. A figure shifted to my side. I bolted upright.

"You passed out in the desert. You're lucky we found you." Lavender eyes met my own ruby ones. I blinked and focused in the darkness.

"Where…am I?" I choked out, horrified at the sound of my cracking voice.

"Safe." Was the only response I received. The figure stepped into the crack of light coming from the doorway and I saw it was a boy my age. He had platinum blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Marik."

I raised a hand to my head, "Well, _Marik_, where am I again?" I flinched at the pain I felt. My voice had noticeably cleared. "And why do I feel like I've been bludgeoned with a mallet?"

"You're in my home, underground in Egypt."

"_Why?_"

He smiled, "We could've left you outside to rot in the sun, but you know, we figured that'd be a _little_ inhumane."

"Oh." I mumbled, "Well, thanks. I guess. When can I go?"

He frowned at that question, "The next passing caravan arrives in a few months. I'm sorry."

"I have to hitch a ride with a caravan in a few months?" I deadpanned, "Cant you take me back to civilization?"

He shook his head, "No. I cannot leave this place."

I groaned, "Well, why not? Seriously where the hell is the American embassy? I demand compensation!"

Marik laughed humorlessly, "Obviously a surface-dweller. Thinking the world revolves around them."

I frowned, "Sorry, I'm just…stunned."

He accepted my apology, "I understand. You'll be safe down here, I promise."

I sighed, "Thanks."

"Do you feel well enough to stand?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Shall I show you around?"

I agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

He helped me stand and led me through dark corridors. He explained a great many things about the hieroglyphics and paintings carved into the walls. Over the next week or so, I had grown fascinated with it – and with him.

He showed me a world I never knew existed. A place where the sun never shone and where the only light you have is an oil lamp or a torch. His way of life was so different than the one I was familiar and comfortable with.

"What's this?" I asked Marik as I fiddled with his things – of course I asked beforehand.

He turned from what he was doing and glanced over my shoulder, "They're Duel Monster cards." I had found his secret stash hidden in a hollowed book.

"Duel what?" I asked, looking up at him in pure inquiry.

He only smiled, "It's a card game." He clarified, "Not a lot of people play it here."

"Oh." I said, turning back to what I had found, "Why are they hidden in here?"

I knew I touched a nerve because he suddenly went rigid. But he didn't lash out as I expected he would. He simply took the cards and shuffled through them, "My father didn't tolerate trinkets of the surface world."

"Oh." I said again, only quieter. I peered at the cards in his hands, "What's that?" I asked, pointing to a warrior-looking card with a Tutankhamen-esque death mask over his face.

"This is Mudora. A fairy type." He said, showing me.

"A _fairy_?" I pursed my lips together, "He doesn't look like a fairy."

Marik just laughed, "There's more to a card then appearances."

I frowned and heartily disagreed but allowed him to explain, "What do you mean?"

"Mudora has a special ability, one that only works with other fairies like himself. He gains power for every fairy in the graveyard." He said, looking down at the card with cloudy vision.

"I don't get it." I huffed, not knowing what a _graveyard_ was or that there were other fairy monsters.

Marik smiled at me and said, "He's like me."

"How?" I asked in bewilderment.

"For every fairy in the graveyard, he gains power. For me, what I've experienced and done in my past has given me power." He stared off at the wall, deep inside his own mind, "Those are secrets I've buried. In a graveyard, you could say."

I opened my mouth in an 'O' shape, "I see."

"Do you?"

I shrugged, "Well, the game makes no sense to me. But I get what you mean. Your past, no matter how bad or good it was, no matter what secrets you buried there, they still make you stronger as a person." I looked up at him and smiled, "I get it."

He placed a warm hand on my shoulder, "I knew you would."

"So your father…" I began and he instantly formed a thin frown, "Where is he? I haven't met him, have I?" I remembered meeting someone called _Odion_, but he was too young to be Marik's father. Wasn't he?

"No. My father is dead." He said coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I placed a hand on his arm, but he jerked away like my hand was on fire.

"No! It's…it's fine. It's a sore subject." He mumbled, sitting down in his bed.

"Oh." I sat at the desk, quite still. I was afraid of any movement I made, afraid it would anger him.

I don't know what possessed me into thinking it would be a good idea to press the subject, but I did, "What about your mother? Do you have any family?"

"My mother is dead. My sister is gone." He snapped.

"Gone?" I inquired.

"She left for the surface. We stopped seeing eye-to-eye a long time ago." He said vaguely.

"Sorry." I said again, staring at my hands. The thin scar across my palm reminded me of other painful things I didn't want to remember. I folded them together so I wouldn't have to see it.

Later that night, he was mulling over what I had said. They reopened old wounds, old scars that never healed. I was restless in my own room, so I had ventured out to see if he was still awake.

His door was open. Books were scattered all over the floor, his sheets were in disarray, and his desk chair had toppled over. He stood at his table, his head in his hands. He was naked from the waist up. I jumped and realized I probably shouldn't have been there.

But I lingered in the doorway, trying my hardest to hide the light of my oil lamp. I could see thick lines all across his back, scars shaping a detailed picture with hieroglyphics. He was shaking.

I backed up a step, but bumped into his door on accident. The noise alerted him to my presence. I tensed at the fury in his eyes.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, rounding on me, "Nosy little Amelia Jones, always has to know everything!" I wanted to scream. What happened to him? He looked so evil!

"Look!" he turned and showed me the intricate scar on his back, "_This_ is what I'm cursed with. _This_ is why I have to remain hidden underground, like some degenerate plague of society!" He was scaring me. I've never seen him so angry.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" but he interrupted me.

"Yes, you _shouldn't_ have! But that didn't stop you. Get out!" he roared, "GET OUT!" he roughly pushed me, causing me to fall. The lamp fell from my hands and diminished in the dark.

He slammed the door and I heard more crashing and smashing. He _was_ mad! I huddled into a ball outside his room. I wanted to help him. I wanted to tell him he wasn't the only one scarred. But he was too enraged to listen to me. Maybe he would never listen.

I held my knees to my chest and cried softly beside his door. I don't know why I didn't just go back to my room. For some reason, I stayed. I stayed until morning when he finally opened his door.

I had fallen asleep and was leaning on said door. When it opened, I fell down at his feet. Startling me awake, I gasped and shot up.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked me softly. I looked up at him, expecting to see him still horribly mad. But he wasn't. He just looked…sad.

"I…"I paused. What _was_ I doing here? "I wanted to make sure you were alright." I mumbled lamely. It wasn't exactly a lie, either.

He chuckled quietly and knelt down beside me, "I'm fine. I'm just sorry you had to see me like that."

I shook my head, "Everyone has times of weakness. Everyone has secrets," I looked at his beautiful eyes, "And scars."

He was silent, deeply looking into my eyes. Blushing, I realized how close we were. I tried to stand, but he stopped me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"For staying."

I was smitten after that. I couldn't get the sight of his bare chest out of my mind or the feel of his soft skin when he held me out of my memory. I wanted to be with him. I didn't know why, I'm sure I barely knew him. But still…I had that urge to stay beside him, even when the time came for me to leave.

My final day with Marik was difficult. I hadn't seen him all day. So I opted for wandering around on my own.

I roamed the dark halls alone, but I didn't feel frightened. His cloaked friends never bothered me and never spoke to me the entire time I was there. I admired the ancient carvings and sculptures.

The walls were covered head to toe with giant Egyptian hieroglyphs. I found a small chamber where a sarcophagus was in the center. Not feeling any fear at being inside a long-forgotten tomb I ventured forth and slowly walked in circles, seeing every inch of the room.

At the back of the room, near the wall, was a small alter. Neatly placed flowers were there, along with a small jewelry box. Inside the box was the ring. I suddenly felt awful for intruding, since this place was obviously sacred to somebody.

Gasping, I decided to leave immediately. As I turned, I came face to face and eye to eye with those lavender orbs that captured me. I stifled a small shriek, "I'm sorry!" I said quickly, "I didn't know what this place was and then I was curious and…"

He simply chuckled, "You've done nothing wrong. Curiosity isn't something anyone should be punished for." He said with a terrifying look on his face, as if recalling something horrific. I gulped.

"I _am_ sorry, though. I shouldn't have been snooping around."

Marik seemed to ignore me and walked over to the alter, "This is where my mother now sleeps." He informed me. I forced away a strong shudder. I felt awful for nearly desecrating something so important to him.

"I'm sorry." I said again, watching him carefully. He reached into the jewelry box and took out the ring. He turned to me.

"This is all I have left of her." he glanced at the tomb, "Well, other than her bones, of course." He sighed, "I didn't even know her."

I felt an overwhelming sense of shame and pity, "Marik…"

"I don't need your pity." He spat, then became incredibly sad, "Forgive me." He whispered, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's okay." I watched him stare down at the golden band for some time before he looked up at me again.

"You come from a world I never knew." He said, "Now you've seen the world I know." He gently took my hand and placed the ring in my palm, "When you leave, I want you to take this with you. That way you won't forget."

I looked up at him with disbelief, "You can't give me this! It's your _mother's_!"

He shut my fingers around it, "Take it." he turned away from me and looked down at the flowers on the alter, "I don't know when I'll speak with you again."

"Marik…" I started again but he interrupted yet again.

"Don't." he raised a hand and glanced back at me, "I'll keep in touch, okay?"

I could only nod.

The caravan had arrived and I had boarded it, saying I was lost in the desert. Marik made me swear to keep him and his home a secret. I did. But that didn't stop me from thinking about him every day and every night.

I stared down at the ring he had given me and felt an immense sense of heartache. I missed him. I didn't want to leave him. I wished I could've stayed with him. Sighing, I went about my life and then a summer later, I had moved to Domino and met the gang.

Upon this brief memory of the gang, something snapped. The year-ago me and the now-me were ripped apart. I watched the memory fade away and I was again left alone in the darkness.

Nothing was around me. _Nothing_. I spun around, hoping to see anything familiar. Nothing came.

"Aimee," a voice said behind me. Both the spirit of Marik and I had turned, surprised to see Marik there.

"Marik? Is that really you?" I felt tears spill out of my eyes.

He shook his head, "No. I'm a manifestation of your subconscious. I'm only here because you want the real Marik here."

I burst out crying, "Oh, this isn't fair! I want to go home!" I sobbed and fell to my knees yet again, "I don't want to be here anymore! I can't watch anymore! It _hurts_!"

"I know." The fake Marik of my subconscious said quietly, "It'll end soon. The Pharaoh will defeat the evil of Marik's soul and set everyone who's been sent to the Shadow Realm free. Including the real Marik."

"How can you be so sure?" I whimpered.

The fake Marik smiled, "How can you have such little faith in your friends?"

I looked up at him, confidence renewed. My tears stung my eyes but I didn't care, "I believe in them. In him. I wont give up."

My subconscious nodded, "Good. I knew you wouldn't."

"Well of course not, you're _me_." I rolled my eyes, "In a really weird way…"

"You are not alone." He said before departing.

"I know." Though I had no idea what he really meant. The real Marik slid down beside me and wished with all of his might that the Pharaoh would save them. He couldn't stand to see me like this anymore. He would make things right. He swore he would.


	18. Chapter 18: Found Part I

**Author's Note:: **Hello readers =) I know, I know… Don't get all up on my case. It's been forever and a day since I last updated. But I lost interest with this story, so I tried others but I can't get back into the groove I had. But I'll try. So, here goes!...OH! Memo – this chapter is after the Big Five/Noah nonsense happened and the finals magically fast-forwarded, mmkay?** ::**

Chapter Eighteen: Found Part I

I don't know how long I sat there in the blackness, but if felt like an eternity. My world had been distorted and turned upside down and now nothing was left but the darkness.

The gang had laid my motionless body down on the bed in the room I had (provided by Kaiba). Who knows how long I've been unconscious, or when I'll wake up.

"I can't believe throughout all of that Noah and Big Five business, she still hasn't woken up!" Tea said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"None of them have." Joey said with solemn eyes, "To think that freak Marik was left in the blimp with all of them – alone." He shut his eyes in shame, "While we were stuck helplessly in some virtual world!"

"It's alright, Joey." Yugi, the voice of reason, said.

"How?" he snapped, "How the _hell_ is this alright? Aimee was right. This has gone far enough. The finals are here. You verses Marik. You _have_ to win. You have to!"

Yugi's face hardened with determination, "I know. And I will. No one else will get hurt. I promise." He turned to Tea, "Stay with Aimee, if by any chance she wakes up she won't be alone."

Tea nodded, "You got it."

Yugi walked out of my room, transforming into Yami as he did. He took a final look back and sighed deeply. Then he turned and walked out onto Kaiba Corp Island.

The gang followed and took the lift up to the very top of the dual tower. Marik was already there. Yami glared at him and took his mark on the field.

"Pharaoh, I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!" Marik grinned happily.

"Marik!" Yami yelled strongly, "Not only will I beat you; I'll free you from the darkness that controls you!"

Marik cackled, "I'd love to see you try."

I leaned my head down on my forearms, which rested above my knees. Everything was fading. Fading into nothingness…my memory of everything was so blurry.

My friends…my family…Marik…they were slowly but surely rotting away from my conscious existence. All I had was my physical body, breathing heavily and sweating in the stuffiness of the black.

I reached my hand up to my eyes and inspected it like a foreign creature. I clenched my fingers into a fist, finding it harder to breathe. What was I doing here? Who was I? It grew cold very fast and I noticed I was dressed in shorts and sleeveless shirt. The same from when I started Battle City. What was Battle City again?

The phrase sounded so familiar…so _important_. I shivered, wondering why I hadn't dressed warmer. Was it summer outside the darkness? Where did I live? What street, I wonder? I don't remember!

But I didn't panic. I could only sit, fatigued and weary. Like my energy was being drained and the very force of life inside of me was a flickering candle blinking in a storms' wind.

I threw my hand down, letting it brush against my thigh. I looked down, startled to see a deck holder strapped to my leg. I was a dualist? I opened it and inspected my cards.

I had the basics. Mirror Force, Negate Attack, blah blah…then I came across a gorgeous creature called Athena. I studied her with the utmost care, sensing something was wrong. I was supposed to remember something. Something incredibly vital.

I put my deck down beside me and held the card in both hands. Suddenly, a memory flashed before my eyes. I was sitting in a small apartment – Yugi's apartment! I was surrounded by all sorts of funny characters. A blonde with a Brooklyn accent, a girl with short brown hair and happy eyes, a brunette boy with a superiority complex…and Yugi!

Why was his the only name I could remember? I opened the pack of cards in my hands and saw I frowned at the ugly cards. Then I came across Athena – the very card in my grasp right now. She was just as gorgeous then as she was now. Bright, silver, and majestic. Powerful and strong…protecting.

"A lot of dualists have themed decks. You should try running Fairies!" I heard Yugi suggest. I smiled and nodded, eager to make my deck.

Then another flashed before my eyes.

I was battling some twerp in the streets of the city. Athena at my side, we took him down in a matter of minutes.

And another flash!

I was battling Bakura! On Kaiba's blimp! Battle City was all around me, and I was in the semi-finals! I couldn't help but smile wickedly at the fear in his eyes. His Dark Sanctuary card was replaced with my field spell, and I had sacrificed Tethys and Artemis for Athena.

She burst forth in all her radiant glory and won me the duel. I glanced to the side and saw Marik there, the same sweet Marik I knew from Egypt. He hadn't changed … yet.

Then it hit me! Like running smack into a brick wall! I was in the freaking Shadow Realm! I blinked and once again I was in the darkness, my memories present but the flashbacks gone.

I looked back down at Athena. She helped me to remember. She must've! A card I've bonded with and treasured gave me back my memories. Then I knew that this _heart of the cards_ wasn't just luck or all talk. It was real! Yugi was right! Cards have spirits, just as we do. And Athena's spirit unlocked my memories and gave me my self back! 

I stood, full of confidence and anger, "You beat that son of a bitch, Yugi! You win and set me free!"

"Aimee?"

I turned, startled. I saw Marik beside me, transparent and blinking in surprise at my sudden outburst.

"Marik?" I asked, squinting my eyes and hardly believing them.

"You can see me?"

I nodded, "Yeah…?"

"But you couldn't before."

I cocked my head to the side, "When?"

He frowned, "You don't remember."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and thought hard, "Remember what?"

"You've been sitting in this darkness too long. Your immediate memories are still fuzzy." He sighed.

"But I remember you! I remember Battle City! _You_ sent me to the Shadow Realm!" I screeched, suddenly realizing the fact.

His eyes widened, "Me? I would never do that to you!"

"Then how did I get here?" I folded my arms angrily, "I _remember_ you sending me here. Vividly!"

"My evil other half sent you here. Remember?"

I sighed deeply and scratched my head, "So that wasn't a dream?"

"No." he wore a ghost of a smile.

"Your evil half sent you to the Shadow Realm, too?" I asked, feeling so sorry for him. I wished I could hug him, hold him close and tell him it's alright. But I couldn't. He would only disappear in my grasp.

"Yes. But the Pharaoh will defeat him. And we'll all be set free." He assured me.

I frowned and sat back down, putting Athena back in my deck. Marik followed suit and slid down beside me.

"Marik, how could you do this?" I asked him quietly, "How could you do something so evil?"

He stiffened and looked away from me. I glanced at him cautiously, wary of how he'd react to such a question. But he didn't look angry. He looked…thoughtful.

"I just wanted to be free." He whispered with his eyes downcast. I longed to stare into the light lavender and get lost in the lilac hue, but refrained from saying anything.

"You could've sought freedom another way. A less violent way."

"No. I couldn't." he snapped. I jumped at the hostility in his voice, but was surprised when he looked up at me sheepishly, "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." I waved him off.

"No, it isn't." he countered, looking at me straight in the eye. If he were here physically, I would feel his breath on my cheek. He was so close, I longed to reach out to him. But I could only clench my hands into fists and resist.

"You're the one person I'd never want to harm. You mean too much to me…" he reached a hand up to stroke my cheek. But his ghostly fingers couldn't take hold and he drew back, looking as disappointed as I felt.

"Then why did you lie to me?" I asked just as softly.

"I didn't have a choice. At the time, I was angry. You sided with the Pharaoh. You vowed to help _him_, not me. But I suppose it's not your fault. You didn't know his nemesis was me." He barked a laugh, "Now it seems what I've done has spiraled way out of control. _I'm_ in the Shadow Realm while my dark side controls my body."

"We'll get out. I promise." I said, making to reach for him. But I stopped, remembering it wouldn't make a difference. I lowered my hand and simply looked away, "Yugi will save us."

"You, maybe." He said bitterly.

"No." I turned and held his gaze, "Yugi knows none of this is your fault. He'll save you, too. He wouldn't abandon anyone if he could help it."

"You have a lot of faith in him." he said, a pang of jealousy in his voice.

I shrugged, "He's my best friend. Well, other than Tea. Naturally, I'd have faith in him."

Marik scoffed and looked up at the nothingness, "I remember when you trusted me that way. When all we had was each other." He looked down, "I've lost that trust, I think."

I didn't know what to say at first. Finally coming up with some sort of an answer, I scooted closer towards him, "You would never lose my trust. _Never_."

"Aimee…" he looked at me with such longing, it made my heart clench up in agony. I just wanted to touch him! "I l…" but before he could finish whatever he was going to say, he began fading too.

"Marik! What's happening?" I asked fearfully.

"I don't know!" the darkness swirled around him, whisking him away until all that was left in his stead was a misty vapor.

"Marik!" I cried, my eyes welling up with hot tears.


	19. Chapter 19: Found Part II

Chapter Nineteen:: Found Part II

Tea gasped and watched warm tears stream down my unconscious face. She grabbed a tissue and wiped them away, looking up at the duel tower with sad eyes.

"Yugi…hurry."

Marik appeared beside his evil half, chained to the darkness. He was barely lucid, but aware of his surroundings enough to realize he was now in the Shadow Game between the Pharaoh and his evil half.

"And when your lifepoints reach zero, Yugi will be sent to the Shadow Realm!"

"That's madness!" Yami shouted.

"That's _genius_." Evil Marik cackled.

"We can do this, Pharaoh!" little Yugi yelled to his counterpart, "Everyone depends on us! Aimee, Mai, Odion… We _can't_ lose!"

"Alright, Yugi." Yami nodded, "Let's duel!"

I was once again alone in the dark. Frantic, I began pinching myself, "Wake up…wake up…wake up!"

I had to get out of here! Marik was gone to who knows where and might be in danger! I was useless here! I _had_ to get to my friends and help them!

I stood and looked defiantly in every direction. Each way looked the same: Dark and broody. Giving up on making a decision, I took off to my right and hoped I found _something_.

I ran and ran…and ran some more. There was _nothing_! Just the shadows. I coughed and wheezed, struggling to catch my breath. The shadows were moving in on me again…fresh meat to be devoured.

"Aimee…" I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

I whirled around, "Who's there?"

"Aimee…"

I looked around anxiously, "Who is it? Come out and face me!"

Suddenly my deck glowed and out from the light appeared Athena. I sweat dropped. "You're kidding."

"Aimee, there is no running to escape this place." She said in an ethereal voice. It was like hearing the sound of fresh water gurgle over a babbling brook. Peaceful, calm, and beautiful.

"Why… How is a card talking to me?" I asked with my head to the side.

"You understood back there. The heart of the cards. We have spirits too, Aimee. Though many neglect and abuse our powers." She said.

I sighed, "Do you want some whine with that cheese?" I asked, giving her a dry glare, "Seriously! How are you able to talk to me?"

She grew impatient with my disbelief, "Listen, you little mortal! I am here to help, nothing more!" The air crackled and hummed with her power.

I snapped my mouth shut, "Okay! Okay! Touchy…"

Her demeanor immediately shifted and once again I could breathe. "Amelia, you chose me for a reason. You based your deck around _me_. And I am honored you have done so. You believed in me, and I came to you in your duels. Your trust never wavered. Now I am here in _your_ time of need."

"What do you mean?" I asked, awe-inspired.

"I am going to use my special ability to send your soul back to your body." She said simply.

"Umm…how? Your special ability states that when a fairy is sent from the field to the graveyard, one can be summoned from the graveyard." I didn't understand.

"Just let me work my magic, alright?" she huffed, quite done with my pestering questions.

I shrugged, "Whatevs. I've learned to go along with hallucinations, these days."

"See you on the other side." Were her parting words. The last thing I saw was her smile before I was surrounded by light and felt every molecule in my body snap together and pinch.

I sat up, coughing and gasping and crying out in pain. "Omigod!" Tea shrieked, falling back out of her chair.

"Aimee! You're alive!" she gasped, hurtling her arms around me, "We were all so worried!"

I wheezed and tenderly hugged her back, "What are you doing here? You should be supporting Yugi! This is the biggest duel of his life!"

"I wanted to stay with you, in case you woke up – which you did! How did you do that, by the way?" she asked, stunned.

"I'm not completely sure. But whatever! We'll figure that out another time. Right now we have to get to Yugi!"

"Right!" she nodded with determination in her eyes.

We ran out of the blimp and headed towards the Kaiba's fancy duel tower, "Where are we? Is that the final arena?" I asked, looking up at the mammoth structure.

"It's _Kaiba_." She rolled her eyes, "He can't scratch his head without holding a ceremony. Of course it's the final arena!"

"Oh no…" I said, looking up at the black and purple cloud above, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Looks like it. Come on!" Tea grabbed my hand and together we took the lift up to meet the boys.


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Battle Part I

**Author's Note i::** Hey everyone. I know the latest chapter was a bit short, but don't worry. We're slowly but surely heading towards the end. =) I plan on making another fanfic with either Seto Kaiba or Yami/Atem as the romantic-interest. I'd appreciate thoughts about which to choose! My love is strong, peeps!

**Author's Note ii:: **_Yeah, yeah…you don't have to tell me how horrible of a person I am for not updating in months. But, just let me be clear – college life is hard and free-time is far and between. Not to sound whiney, because all the comments of, "Update!" inspire me and make me realize people actually *read* the story, but it also makes me feel awful because choosing between my responsibilities and writing is often-times really hard. So, I just want to really apologize to all the loyal fans out there, but I also want them to know where I'm coming from, too. So, finally, here we go!_ **::**

Chapter Twenty:: Final Battle Part I

"In just one more turn, I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back Ra!" the evil Marik cackled.

"You're clone of Obelisk is a spit in the face of the true card!" Yami yelled, "Just watch me. I'll free Marik from the Shadow Realm and destroy you!"

Evil Marik sniggered, "Try it."

"I summon Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts! And end my turn." The Pharaoh said.

"Don't forget! Your turn doesn't end until you lose 300 life points because of my monster's special ability!"

"Just go." Yami hissed in pain as his 300 LPs slipped away.

"HA! I play Monster Reborn! Come forth Egyptian God Phoenix!"

A bright light cascaded over the playing field just as Tea and I ran up the ramp to the tower's platform.

"Yugi! Guys!" I called out, meeting the gang at one end.

"Aimee?" Joey turned and launched his arms around me, "You're _aliiiiive_!"

Yami and Yugi both turned, "You've escaped the Shadow Realm!"

Evil Marik narrowed his eyes, "Hmph. So what? You might've escaped, but the Marik you hold so dear will be gone by the end of this duel!"

I shoved Joey, "Get off me! Glad to see you, but I'm on a mission."

I ran as close as I could to the elevated playing field, "Marik! Can you hear me? I'm okay! I escaped! You have to fight it!"

"It's no use, he can't even see you, let alone hear you!" Evil Marik grinned.

Suddenly, Tea's eyes went dull, "Don't listen to him." she said in a dual voice.

We all whisked around, "Tea?"

"No. I'm borrowing your friend's body to speak with you. Aimee, I knew you'd find a way out of the Shadow Realm. But you have to convince the Pharaoh to attack my evil side! In doing so, I _will_ be lost to the Shadows, but it doesn't matter! Don't you see? It's up to you, now. I can't fight them anymore. I'm tired of fighting." In a split second, I knew it was Marik.

"Marik?" Ishizu stepped forth, "You're talking nonsense! The Pharaoh can save you!"

"No, he can't. There's no way for him to win this without attacking me. It's alright." Tea said.

"Hey! You've done enough damage! Get outta my friend's body so we can whoop your evil butt!" Joey threatened.

"Joey!" I smacked him, "He's _trying_ to apologize!"

"No, it's okay. I've only done horrible things to them and they deserve to be angry with me." Marik/Tea said.

"But Marik…" I felt tears well up in my eyes, "You can't just give up. You _can't_!"

"I have no choice. Either way, I'm lost." Tea looked up at Yami, "Pharaoh! Please, you have to attack my evil side! If you don't, you'll lose this duel! Don't worry about protecting me!" he shouted.

Yami looked away, back to the duel. What could he do? He couldn't send an innocent soul to the Shadow Realm! Sure, Marik did a lot bad things…but only because his evil side coaxed him! He understood, now. Marik was apologizing, sincerely. The only way he could show he's changed would be by sacrificing himself for the good of humanity…for Aimee. The Pharaoh sighed deeply. His heart was torn.

"I just want to say," Tea said to me – or, rather, Marik said to me –, "I don't care if my evil side lured you to the ruins in Egypt. I don't care that his intention was to make us both suffer by discovering what it meant to find true friendship and … love, then take it all away in this tournament. I don't regret meeting you, Amelia Jones. I hope, deep inside, you can forgive me for what I've become." Tea shut her eyes, and when they reopened, my best friend was looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Whoa, did I just doze off or something?" she asked. No one answered her.

Choking on my tears, I turned from her and looked up at the playing field. This _had_ to end. But…I didn't want it to. If Yugi won…Marik would be lost forever.

"Yugi!" I shouted.

He turned, "I know…" he said. He knew what I was going to say. He had to save Marik, somehow. He just _had_ to! And he knew that's what I was going to ask. He couldn't abandon him now, not after what he said to me.

"Now, my brave beast of the sky! Destroy Obelisk!" Marik shouted.

"No! It won't work!" Yami yelled.

Ra attacked and a flurry of light and smoke filled the arena. Evil Marik laughed maniacally, "Obelisk is _dead_!"

"Is he?" Yami smirked.

"What?" Evil Marik looked closer. He recoiled in shock.

"_What?_ Slifer the Sky Dragon?"

"When you called out your attack, I activated a magic card to protect Obelisk! As you've done so many times in this duel, I activated my own Monster Reborn magic card!" Yami yelled through the fire and flames.

The might dragon roared out in the heat of battle, making the entire arena tremble. I was astounded. This was the first time I've seen all Egyptian God Cards assembled in one game at one time! It was amazing!

"But since a God card can only be summoned by Monster Reborn for one turn, Slifer will go back to the graveyard at the end of my move. It was a worthy sacrifice." Yami said solemnly.

"And a damn good move!" Tristan shouted happily, fisting the air.

"Obelisk is saved!" Tea shouted eagerly.

"And Ra is sent back to the graveyard!" Joey shouted triumphantly.

"Hmph. Don't worry, he'll be back." Evil Marik huffed.

I clenched my hands into fists as sweat dewed down my forehead. Yugi had to win this. For all our sakes.


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Battle Part II

**Author's Note::** Hey everybody! I'm back! Just an FYI: I have a job now, as long as being a full-time college student my time is even more limited. I know that's seriously frustrating but it's the truth. So, be kind please! Reviews are always welcome! **::**

Chapter 21:: The Final Battle Part II

"Master Marik! I'll save you!" out from the shadows crept a very weak Odion.

"Odion!" Ishizu ran up to him, supporting him on her shoulder, "What are you-How are you-"

"The darkness is here to stay, so keep out of my way!" Evil Marik hissed.

"Let him speak!" Yami ordered. Surprisingly, the Evil Marik relented and did nothing except glare angrily.

"Let my Master go!" Odion weakly yelled.

"You _Master_ is nearly gone. I have his body and the Shadows will soon claim all that is left of him. He can no longer hold me back!" Evil Marik cackled triumphantly.

"That is not true," Odion said softly, "I've come back to make sure Marik's good spirit prevails."

"ENOUGH!" Evil Marik raised his Millennium Rod and a burst of dark energy sent Odion to his knees.

"Odion!" Ishizu ran to his side.

"Master Marik…" Odion didn't relent, "You must fight him. We've defeated your darker half before, we can do it again!"

"I said SILENCE!" the darker side of Marik sent Odion flying back again.

"Fight him!" Odion shouted.

Suddenly, Marik's arm holding the Rod fell. He gripped his face and started screaming in agony.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking back my life!" came Marik's voice – Aimee's Marik, "If you can hear me Pharaoh, attack me now! I'm so sorry for what I've done, but I'm ready to take responsibility for my actions. _Please_, I can't hang on much longer."

"I've waited so long to hear those words…" Odion whispered.

"You can't attack!" I suddenly shrieked, afraid for Marik, "The force of the attack could me too strong! Marik-"

"Aimee, stop. Listen, please. Don't worry about me. The Pharaoh _must_ attack or else mankind will be destroyed!" Marik shouted through his distorted body.

"I don't care! I don't care about mankind!" I couldn't stop the words from pouring out of my mouth, "I care about _you_."

Marik fell silent, "Aimee… He has no choice. And neither do I."

"The force of our attack could send him straight to the Shadow Realm," Yugi said from beside Yami, "It's too risky."

"Yugi, we have no choice. We have to trust him." Yami said quietly, making the decision final.

"NO"! I ran forward, but was held back by Joey and Tea, "Lemme go! I have to stop them!"

"There's nothing you can do, just leave it!" Joey yelled over my protests.

"Here goes! I activate Ragnarock! Since my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are both on the field, I have to remove every monster in my hand and graveyard." Yami shouted, "Fusing Ragnarock with the power of all of my monsters!"

Aimee witnessed the army of monsters burst forth and hover around the arena, roaring in preparation for their attack. She felt hot and angry tears spill down her cheeks.

"Now Marik, feel the wrath of my monsters!" Yami shouted as Slifer the Sky Dragon wrapped around Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor held it down by the wings.

"Stop this!" Evil Marik shouted anxiously. He knew it was over. Slifer and Obelisk raised Ra up into the purple and blue shroud as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl combined their enchanted staves. Obelisk and Slifer soared up into the pink magic seal the magicians produced. Then they disappeared in a burst of bright light.

The dust settled.

"Ra's gone!" Tea shouted, triumphantly.

"But he has one life point left," Tristan pointed out.

"Marik! Marik are you okay?" I shouted helplessly against Tea and Joey.

"Brother, tell me you're alright!" Ishizu cried, "That attack should have destroyed Ra _and_ Marik's dark side."

And it did. When the clouds of dust wafted away, the gentler and kinder Marik Aimee had fallen in love with stood at the opposite end of the arena.

Gathering his strength, Marik spoke, "Pharaoh, we're still not done. I still have one life point left."

"Marik's dark side has returned to the field!" a little eye socket appeared, wide in terror.

"Marik, we can still do this _together_! We can rule the world with the Pharaoh's power and you will never have to serve him again! Listen to me!"

"No," Marik said quite calmly, "You are nothing. I will help the Pharaoh discover his true powers. For the first time in years, I'm making the right choice,"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the eye-socket howled.

"Surrendering this duel." He placed his hand over his duel disk, lowering his life points to zero, "You win."

A lingering cry of, "NO!" echoed as the darkness faded away and the eye disappeared.

"Marik," I knew my eyes were shining with tears, "You're free!" I cried happily.

He smiled down at me and nodded.

"And the winner of the Battle City Championship Crown is Yugi Motou!" yelled Roland.

"YES!" Joey whooped as the dueling arena lowered. He and Tea finally released me and they all ran to the stage.

"Ya did it, Yug! You really did it!" Joey ran to Yugi, gathering him up in his arms and hugging him wildly.

"Give the dude some breathing room, geez." Tristan face-palmed.

I barely felt my legs as I walked behind my friends. Could this be real? Was it really over? The giddiness came later, after my initial shock wore off. But at the moment, all I could do was gape at Marik. He was back. Everything was back to normal. I was afraid that if I shut my eyes, I'd find myself back in the Shadow Realm and this would have all been a dream. My throat went dry.

"Aimee," Marik walked past his happy siblings and stopped before me, "Are you alright?"

I felt myself nod, "Yeah, yeah I think so. You?"

"I'm fine now," he grinned, "You were brilliant."

"What? When?"

"Just now. You said you didn't care if the world crumbled." He couldn't hide his snicker, "Sorry though, but I think the world is a little bit more important than you."

Feeling rather embarrassed, I passed it off with a wave, "Pfft, yeah right."

"So, it's all over?" Tea asked apprehensively, "For real?"

"Yes," Yami/Yugi said, "It's over."

"Pharaoh," Marik turned to Yugi, "I'm so sorry. Let me make amends for what I've done. But first, you'll need this." He handed Yugi the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Thank you," he said, grabbing his deck and taking the other two God Cards and placed Ra alongside them.

"There is something I have to do," Marik said, gripping the hem of his black shirt, "Pharaoh, scarred into my back is the secret to unlocking your powers." He pulled it off, revealing his finely chiseled body. I did my best not to blush or gawk, but apparently did it poorly, because Joey was elbowing Tristan in the ribs and pointing at me. I pouted at them.

"This is…" Yugi examined the intricate and rather crudely drawn inscription, "…all in hieroglyphics."

"You can't read it?" Joey asked, surprised.

"No…"

"Sorry, but I have to interrupt," Kaiba rudely said, "But as the organizer of the Battle City Tournament, I'm obligated to congratulate you on your victory."

"Thank you," Yami said, nodding to Kaiba (who 'feh-d' in response).

"Let me assure you, Pharaoh," Marik said, "That all who were trapped in the Shadow Realm will be returned."

"That means Mai's back!" Joey said happily.

"We were taught that long ago, the Pharaoh saved the world from destruction, but in doing so he wiped his memory clean. So he entrusted one family to bear the secret to unlocking his lost memories." Ishizu explained, "All you have to do is read the words on Marik's back."

Yugi appeared troubled. He had said he couldn't read them, but he was gazing down at his three God Cards intensely, as if he recalled something. As soon as the expression crossed his face, it disappeared and he looked around as if confused as to how he got there.

"Take this," Marik handed him the Millennium Rod, "It's safest with you, where it can do no more harm," he took off Bakura's Millennium Ring, "And take this, too."

"Thank you," Yugi took them both.

"Alright, all of you! The Tournament is over so get off of this island. If you want a free ride home, board the Kaiba aircraft now because in one hour this island will explode. Then the Kaiba Corporation will have no responsibility for your safety." Kaiba sneered.

"What?" Joey and Tristan shouted simultaneously.

"Tell me you're kidding!" Tristan yelled.

"I don't kid." Kaiba said before walking away with Mokuba trailing behind him.

"No kidding," I rolled my eyes, "Well, I don't wanna be blown up so…"

"Yeah, let's go." Tea agreed, smiling at me happily. Apparently, all was forgiven and we were besties again. I was glad, because if I lost Tea (or any of the gang because of Marik) I'd simply be devastated.


	22. Chapter 22: Homeward Bound

**AN: Don't hate me! This is the last installment for "Desert Rose" and I have to say – THANK GOD. Thanks to everyone who read!**

Chapter 22: Homeward Bound

The final bell rang signaling the end of yet another day at school.

"Can you _believe_ we managed one whole week of school without the cosmos imploding?" Tristan joked.

"No," I laughed, "I'm sorta shocked, really."

"Tell me about it." Yugi chuckled.

As we walked into the school courtyard, I had to smile. The world had gone back to normal, it seemed. I couldn't have been happier. Yugi and the Pharaoh saved the world, Marik's evil side had been banished, and I had a Trig exam next Tuesday. All in all, I say that counts as pretty impressive. I was scared momentarily after we had gotten back to the mainland. Ishizu was talking about going back to Egypt and so was Odion. I couldn't read Marik's face in the sunset by the water.

"Marik?" Ishizu gestured to the boat, "You coming?"

He lowered his head and glanced at me. "My work here is done. I redeemed myself and completed my Tomb Keeper's task."

A lump formed in my throat. "Right…" I choked.

His composure became lax and he looked back at Ishizu. "But if I truly am free, I can return home whenever I like."

Ishizu appeared surprised, but then smiled. "Yes. See you then."

A revving from a familiar red motor bike was heard. I glanced over to the street outside the school and saw him. The bike stalled and Marik lifted his helmet from his head. His platinum hair fell down to his shoulders. He waved, I drooled.

"_Well,_" Tea said cheekily beside me, "Looks like your ride's here."

"Yeah…" I hated how I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Aimee and Marik sitting in a tree…" Joey sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tristan backed up.

"You guys!" I shrieked, "Shut up!"

"Yeah, come on, back off guys." Yugi supplied – rather unimpressively, I might add.

"Oh, okay, sure!" Joey grinned. "Yugi and Tea sitting in a tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tristan and the blonde sang together.

"Why are we friends with them?" Tea asked me.

"I dunno. They sorta came with the package for me." I deadpanned. "Well, see you later!"

"Don't forget!" Tea yelled after me, "My house! Saturday! Girl's night!"

"I know, I know!" I waved back. I turned around and jogged to Marik. I grinned. "Hi."

"Hey. I got you something." He announced proudly.

"You did? Oooh, does it have anything to do with chocolate? I've been _dying_ for chocolate all freaking day!" I squealed.

He frowned. "No… And you're such a girl."

"Yeah? Got a problem with that?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

Marik laughed and pulled out my supposed gift out from behind him. "Here." It was a bright neon pink helmet. I took it in my hands and tilted it at all angles.

"Is this _really_ necessary? It's so … pink!" I said.

"Well," Marik inspected it again, "It matches your uniform."

I grabbed the helmet back and stuck it on my head. "That's all you can say? _It matches my uniform_. Sheesh, I got a real fashionista over here."

"Will you just shut up and get on?" He said, straddling the bike and starting it up.

"Fine, Mister Impatient." I got on behind him and before I could get comfortable, we were speeding down the street. The gang laughed at my crying for Marik to "SLOW THE HELL DOWN!"

**AN: Well, everyone… that's it! It's been a long time – and I mean LONG time coming and I apologize for my inconsistent postings. But now, at long last, I've completed the story. PHEW! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I loved hearing back from everyone. Have a good one! **


End file.
